Crimson Empire
by Mirai Cheshire
Summary: Lucy is part of Crimson Empire a strong guild that would give Fairy Tail a run for it's money. But why isn't she a part of Fairy Tail? Maybe because of her past.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Since Karakuri is taking a...dark turn...this will be a lighter fanfiction. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Lucy!" The blonde haired girl looked up to see her friend Lunaria run toward her, her sapphire blue eyes shining. "I got another mission, do you want to come with me?" Lucy shook her head.

"Sorry,no." Lucy closed her book to look at the midnight haired girl. "It's the day I stay at the guild."

"Oh." The realization hit Lunaria. "I'll stay with you."

"No." Lucy sharply replied. "You aren't staying behind because of me. Go."

"But-"

" _Go_." Lunaria smiled sadly.

"Okay...bye Lucy." Lunaria walked out of guild hall waving. Lucy waved back.

"I can't believe how long it's been." Lucy muttered to herself as she opened her book again and went back to reading.

* * *

 _"Why are you so weak!"_

 _"Why are you in this guild!"_

 _"Get out of here!"_

 _"We hate you!"_

 _"You aren't part of this family!"_

 _"We're taking your keys. Then maybe you'll get stronger."_

* * *

Lucy sighed. "Why can't I forget that?" She sighed. "At least I'm away from them now."

* * *

That's the prologue to Crimson Empire. Thanks to Cookiemunsterr for letting me use her OC,Lunaria. The guild Lucy is in is not Fairy Tail. It will be explained later. Please leave a review on your way out!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter to Crimson Empire! I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter. Now reader review responses:

* * *

 **NerdyNinjaGirl3** \- Yeah, I feel bad about it too. Thanks! Hope you like this chapter,too.

* * *

Okay. Onto the Chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

Chapter 2

* * *

No matter how many times Lucy tired, she always remebered why she had left _Fairy Tail._ The name felt like poison to her.

* * *

 _We almost loaded another mission!_

 _It's okay,Natsu._

 _No it's not! It's her fault! We have to teach her a lesson!_

* * *

Lucy was jolted out of her thoughts when she felt a cool hand on her shoulder. She turned and found herself facing the people who had brought her to Crimson Empire, Maria and Setsuna Higurashi. They had been returning from a mission when they found her.

* * *

 _"Are you okay?" Lucy flinched away from the brunette._

 _"Don't touch me!" She shouted. The girl looked hurt._

 _"We won't hurt you." The other said, her red eyes shining. "We want to help."_

 _"Why should I believe you." Lucy replied. "The last people I trusted did this to me." She gestured to her cuts and bruises. Both girls shocked faces almost made Lucy trust them. Almost._

 _"We won't do anything like that to you." The brunette spoke again. "But, you should check those wounds. They may get infected."_

 _"If you want us to help you, you have to trust us."_

* * *

Lucy felt grateful she had accepted their help. She had a new family,one that wouldn't hurt her.

* * *

"Hey Luce!" A girl with frozen hair ran up to her and tackled the blonde. "The magic tournament thing is happening again!"

"And?" Lucy didn't really pay attention. The guild leader had always rejected the magic councils order to work with another guild, so the tournament would never happen. Sometimes they did go, but usually they stayed at the guild and watched from there.

We're signed up to compete!" Lucy dropped her book.

"WHAT!"

* * *

Lucy stormed up to the guild leaders room. When she threw open the door the leader, Azura looked up.

"Ah, Lucy." She smiled, her deep blue eyes shining. "How may I help you?"

"Why did you sign us up for the tournament." Lucy demanded.

"The council pressured me." Azura sighed. "They said if we do not interact withanother guild, we will be forbidden from going on missions for three months."

"Three Months!?" Azura nodded.

"For now, we just have to deal with it. However, Kuro and I," Azura looked over at a dark haired male in the corner. "Are trying to find a way out of it."

"Oh." Seeing Lucy's crestfallen face caused Azura to stand up.

"Don't worry." She said, pulling Lucy into a hug. "We won't let them get near you."

* * *

And that is the end of chapter 2! Leave a review on your way out!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! After awhile, here's the next chapter! But first, reader review responses:

* * *

 **Guest** -Here's the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3!

"Are you okay, Lucy?" Maria asked as Lucy walked down the stairs. The blonde haired girls expression was not welcoming. In fact it warned everyone to stay away from her. Only Maria was brave enough to get close to her.

"No, I'm not." Lucy answered taking her seat. "Azura told me why we're competing in the magic tournament." Maria looked at her, confused.

"Why?"

"The magic council threatened us." Maria patted her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Lucy. I know how hard it will be." Lucy stiffened. "I will be there to protect you.

"As will I." Setsuna said. Lucy smiled.

"Thanks."

* * *

Yes I know this chapter was short. Yes I know it probably has a lot of errors, but I still hope you enjoyed it.

Leave a review on your way out!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter to Crimson Empire. But first, reader review responses:

* * *

 **Lukas Len Stelle** \- No, there are boys. I just haven't gotten to them. There is a special note at the bottom though.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 4

After Lucy calmed down, the guild sort of went back to their usual activities. Maria went back to her conversation with her "friend", Kalin. Despite their objections to them being more than friends, Maria and Kalin were still one of the future couples of Crimson Empire.

Ice was being chased around by her friend Wildfire. Lucy didn't know what Ice did, but it apparently made Wildfire angry. Lucy saw Ice jump over a table and kick a flower pot at the boy. Wildfire stopped and was thrown back from the force of the flower pot. Ice laughed and vanished back into the crowd.

"I hate her." Wildfire muttered. His yellow eyes glowing.

"No you don't." Lucy smiled. Wildfire and Ice were like little siblings to her. She knew whenever they met something and when they didn't.

"Yeah, you're right." Wildfire sighed. He looked at her. "Do you know where she went?" Lucy shook her head, but pointed in the direction the blue haired girl had run off. Wildfire nodded and soon vanished, following Ice's direction.

 _Defiantly siblings._ Lucy thought.

* * *

"Attention everyone!" Kuro's voice rang through the entire guild and caused everyone to look at him. Even if he was only second in command of the guild, he had everyone's respect the moment they laid eyes on him. Nobody went against Kuro or Azusa. Like Maria and Kalin they denied being anything more than friends, but would immediately attack anyone who hurt the other. So, everyone considered them another future couple of Crimson Empire.

"As some of you know." Kuro continued, snapping Lucy out of her thoughts, "We are competing in the Magic Tournament this year."

"Why!" One voice yelled.

"We've never done before!"

"I don't want to!"

"Yeah! Let's-"

"Shut up!" Kuro shouted. Everyone quieted down. "We have no choice on the matter. The magic council has threatend us to compete. If we don't, then we will be forbidden from going on missions for three months."

"What the-"

"So, as much as we hate it," Kuro continued. "We must compete."

There was lots of grumbling from everyone. Then, Setsuna stood up.

"Do we know the team's yet?"

"No." Kuro shook his head. "We have not decided yet."

"That will be tomorrow."

* * *

Okay. That's it. Special Note:

 **NOT ENOUGH OCs! IF ANYONE HAS ANY THAT WOULD LIKE TO SUGGEST...PLEASE DO SO. HERE ARE THE REQUIREMENTS:**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality/Description:**

 **Abilities:**

 **Relationships with other characters:**

Other than that, Leave a review on your way out!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Here's chapter 5 of Crimson Empire! But, reader review responses:

* * *

 **ChaoticDucky** \- Thanks! I'll be sure to put your OC in.

 **Shinonome Haruhi** \- I will. Thanks!

 **Myra-is-a-tactician** \- It's okay. I'm glad you like it. You can either review or Pm me. It doesn't really matter to me.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 5

"Lucy!" The blonde looked over at Lunaria, who ran over to her smiling.

"Hey Luna!" Lucy stood up and hugged her friend. "Did you just get back?"

"Yeah. It was tiring." Lunaraia replied. "So what did I miss?"

"We're being forced to compete in the Magic Tournament."

"Forced?"

"Yeah. Magic Council wants us to get along with other guilds, so they are making us compete."

"What if we don't?" Lunaria asked, her blue eyes wide with curiousity.

"Then, we can't do missions for three months."

"Well that's stupid." Lunaria said. Lucy nodded.

"Yes it is, but we have no choice."

"So whose on the team?"

"We don't know ye-"

"Lucy-nee!" A girl in a green top and a kneelength skirt ran up, followed by a boy in a red top and blue kaki shorts.

"Hi Haruhu." Lucy waved to the girl. "Haru." Lucy looked at the boy, who waved. "What's going on?"

"Azura and Kuro are going to announce the people who are going!" Even though Haruhu was usually calm, Lucy could tell she was excited.

"Right now?"

"Yes!" Haruhu exclaimed. "Now come on!"

* * *

"Now that everyone is here," Azura said to the crowd. "We will announce who is going to the Magic Tournament."

"Kuro." The black haired male did not show any interest. Instead,he watched Azura.

"They are going so going to get together." Lunaria whispered to Lucy.

"Lunaria." Lunaria jumped when her name was said.

"M-me?" Lucy nodded. Lunaria paled.

"Setsuna and Maria." The two sisters looked at each other and nodded in understanding.

"Mitsu Haru and Haruhu."

"Wow..." The two siblings said. "I can't believe that we were picked."

"Keiko Chaotic." Everyone looked at the brunette, who shrunk down. It was obvious she wasn't used to this attention which was most likely why Azura continued.

"Abyss." The temperature dropped when the said male was mentioned. Saying Abyss wasn't social was an understatement. Nobody knew what Abyss could do, or what he was really like.

"Keep going." Abyss said. "You have at least one person left right?"

"One person!"

"Who?"

"Who is it!"

"Lucy Heartfelia." Lucy felt everyone's looks on her, and barely managed to contain her shaking. It was reminding her of everyone's stares at her when she was in Fairy Tail.

"Good Job,Luce!" That one sentence set off a chain of congratulations for everyone.

"Beat those other guilds!"

"Win!"

"Those other guilds won't know what hit them." Lucy said.

"Hold on everyone." Azura said. "I have one final announcement."

* * *

Cliffhanger! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Thank you everyone who lent me their OCs:

 **Cookiemunsterr-Lunaria**

 **ChaoticDucky-Keiko Chaotic**

 **Shinonome Haruhi- Mitsu Haru & Haruhu**

Leave a review on you're way out!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Here's chapter 6 of Crimson Empire. Sorry it took so long. This chapter is with another guild. So Azura's announcement is still on Cliffhanger. Anyway, Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **ChaoticDucky** \- Ninja's make everything better. I feel sorry for whoever fights her.

 **RoyalRavenn** \- Thanks! I'm glad you like it.

 **Myra-is-a-tactician** \- Thanks! They won't appear in this chapter, but the next one they will.

 **Lukas Le Stelle** \- She will, but this chapter isn't with Crimson Empire.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 6

The Fairy Tail guild was quiet. Since Lucy had left, everything had changed. The Blondes keys didn't respond to anyone. Loke still could come out, but he ignored everyone except a few people who didn't blame Lucy.

Levy, who wanted her best friend to come back. She had promised to read Lucy's novel, and was going to keep that promise. She stood up for Lucy when others turned on her, but in the end it wasn't enough. When Lucy left, she started to ignore everyone who sided against Lucy. Loke would talk to her occasionally, but they didn't have much to talk about.

Wendy was another one. The young Dragon slayer hated it when Lucy left. Enough to the point of constantly taking missions to avoid having to see anyone. Sometimes Carla would convince her to rest, but it would either be for a day or a week, then she would be gone again.

Surprisingly, Lisanna also sided with Lucy. She and Lucy had gotten along perfectly, and when she left, Lisanna couldn't believe it. Her sister and brother hadn't chosen sides, but Lisanna still was angry with them. Loke respected her for standing against her own family members, but they didn't talk much.

Then, Happy. The blue exceed couldn't bring himself to forgive Team Natsu. He would go to either Loke,Levy, or Wendy if he wanted to hang out with someone.

Today though, everyone was here.

* * *

"Alright My children." Macarov said. "The magic tournament is happening and-"

"The Teams are already established,right Gramps?" Natsu shouted. Macaroni nodded.

"Yes they have. But, my announcement is about something else." Everyone suddenly became interested. "A new guild has entered the games."

"Really? Who is it?"

"They are called Crimson Empire. Other than that, we know nothing about them." Excitement started to fill the air.

"Nothing known."

"Unknown members."

"Unknown abilities."

"That's awesome."

"So we know nothing about their members?" Loke heard Wendy ask.

"There are a few members. We don't know their name, but their abilities are extremely dangerous."

"What are their abilities."

"We don't know. The magic council has said that they are both going to the games though."

* * *

End of the Chapter! I put Loke in because he seemed close to Lucy, and he's the only celestial spirit who can come out on his own. Lisanna will be a good person here,too.

 **I'll leave the OC submitting open for one more chapter.**

 **For those who submitted OCs:**

 **If you have someone specific you want your OC to fight, let me know.**

Leave a review on your way out!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! I'm back, sorry for making you wait long. Anyway, reader review responses:

* * *

 **Myra-is-a-tactician** \- Thanks! That would be really interesting.

 **Lukas Le Stelle** \- So am I. Truth be told, I actually thought of this fanfiction because I read so many of those fanfictions. So...the twins will be competing or not? Sorry, it's just hard to tell.

 **WHAT** \- Trust me. The way I portrayed him is tame. He and Lucy are best friends, and they will make up later.

 **RoyalRavenn** \- It's okay.

 **Guest** \- Thanks!

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 7

"As we still don't agree with the Magic Council...more than the required amount will be coming with us."

"Really? Who else is coming." Haruhu asked, though it seemed more like a demand.

"Fletcher." The purple haired male looked up as his name was called.

"Me? Wow." He said with a nervous laugh.

"The next person is Sky Ash." The said female looked up from her in surprise.

"Alright. The fight had better not take long,though. This book is very good." Lucy would enjoy talking with her. She reminded her of Levy. Remebering her former friend caused Lucy to feel a bit upset. She caught Sky looking at her, but looked away.

"Viper and Venom Serpentine will also go." Azura continued. "They are gifted, and-"

"It will help the guild." Kuro said bluntly. "Their snake abilities and not much time to prank will help." Everyone had to agree.

"No pranking!?" Viper and Venom had looks of horror.

"Use your energy to compete, you two." Kuro said, ending the conversation. Venom and Viper pouted.

"And finally, the Team, Stormraider." Azura announced. Everyone that wasn't picked groaned. "Do not be angry or upset. While they are gone, we must look after the guild. We will also support them while they compete. Understood?"

"Yes Ma'am."

* * *

The day finally came for everyone to leave. Despite knowing everyone would come back, the goodbyes were still hard.

"Win one battle for me. Beat one guild to the ground." Ice told her sisters.

"Okay, Ice. We will."

"Azura, are you sure you will be fine without me?" Kuro asked. His normally stoic face had concern written all over it.

"Kuro, I'm not the weak girl I was before." Azura said. "I can handle the guild. Just focus on the games. I will see you soon, okay."

"Sweet isn't it?" Sky appeared next to Lucy. "I honestly don't know why they don't hook up now."

"Can we just go now." Abyss said from his position. "I want to cut those fairies wings off."

"Abyss, stop being so dark."

* * *

Sorry for the crappy ending. But, Crimson Empire is going to the magic games! They'll be meeting Fairy Tail soon. I'll be gone for awhile because I'm taking a trip, but I'll update when I get back. Leave a review on your way out!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! I'm Back from my trip. Now, reader review responses:

* * *

 **Myra-is-a-tactician** \- It's going to be brought.

 **DeadBat-7Fold** \- I will. Who do you want Lucy to face? Laxus, Erza,and Juvia are out of the picture.

 **RoyalRavenn** \- Thanks! I did.

 **Lukas Le Stelle** \- Okay. Who should they go against.

 **Stormbreaker** \- Thanks! I will. Look at the end.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 8

Coming to the Tournament again was nostalgic for Lucy. It wasn't with Fairy Tail, but she knew they would be there.

"It's okay, Lucy." Someone said. "They won't hurt you."

"Who said that?"

"It wasn't me." Sky said.

Abyss silently shook his head. Setsuna and Maria followed. Kuro didn't say anything but it was obvious that he didn't say it. He and Lucy got along, but they weren't close enough for him to reassure her.

"Did you, Viper?" Venom asked his sibling.

"No. Did you?" Viper shook his head. "Did you?"

"Then, who did?" Keiko asked quietly.

Haruhu was silent for a moment, then she stood up and looked under the seat.

"What are you doing sis?" Haru asked.

"..." The girl didn't say anything, but pulled a young girl with pale silver-pink hair out from under the seat.

"What the-"

"Rose!" Abyss dropped his composure when he saw the young girl. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to help." Rose said while smoothing out her short black frilly style dress with a layer of white ruffles over black ruffles. "You guys have a better chance of winning if I'm here."

"Does Azura know?" Rose didn't respond.

"Of course she doesn't." Kuro sighed. "Well, it's too late to go back. So you'll have to stay with us."

"Yay!" Rose smiled and sat next to Lucy. "This will be fun!"

* * *

Rose hopped out of the ride once they arrived. She looked around, completely amazed. Lucy was about to ask her if she had never been there, but then she realized that nobody in Crimson Empire had competed.

"Excited?" She asked.

Rose nodded. "Yes! I can't wait to compete!"

Lucy was about to reply when-

"Lucy?" A male voice said behind her.

"Hey... Hibiki?"

* * *

Cliffhanger ending! Who was expecting Hibiki at the end? Rose is an OC I thought of while I was on Vacation. That's why she didn't appear earlier.

 **SPECIAL NOTE: Stormbreaker, because you wanted the profiles of my OCs, here they are** :

Name: Kuro

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Appearance: Kuro has jet black hair with bangs and piercing green eyes. He wears a long coat that has dark green buttons, long sleeves and black pants. His shirt is pure black and has a pocket on the right side. He has a serious expression on his face. His guildmark is black and is located on his shoulder.

Personality: Kuro is deadly calm no matter what happens. The only time he ever shows anger or fear is if a guild member attempts to harm someone innocent or Azura is hurt. He is strict when it comes to the guild. Breaking a rule is a punishment. Despite being second in command, he is treated as a co-leader of Crimson Empire. He has great leadership skills.

Abilities: He hasn't battled or taken many missions.

Relationship with other Characters: Everyone in Crimson Empire respects Kuro. Because he is usually helping Azura, he doesn't interact with a lot of people. It is hinted that he has feelings for Azura. It's unknown how she feels about him.

* * *

Name: Abyss

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Appearance: Abyss is deathly pale and has dark-rimmed eyes hair is split between two colors. The right half of his hair is black while the left half is white. He has bangs. He wears a hooded cape with red accents that goes down to his back and covers his eyes. His shirt has long sleeves and wears wears black gloves that match his hooded cape. His shoes are boots that are very, very dark gray. His guildmark is black and is located on his left hand, under his glove. Though, the mark is also on his glove.

Personality: Abyss is cold, blunt, and isolated from the rest of guild. Like Kuro, he is usually the most irritated with Viper and Venom's pranks, but doesn't stop them. He cares about his sister, but doesn't acknowledge it unless he thinks she is in trouble. He is also protective of her, scaring off anyone who even thinks of trying to start a relationship with her. He doesn't respect Fairy Tail because, "If they kick out one of their own for being weak and not trying to help, they don't deserve respect." He is intrigued by the idea of facing Tatiana.

Abilities: Abyss is strong both mentally and physically. He is able to create black holes and uses this ability to clean up the guild.

Relationship with other Characters: Abyss is usually alone. Though he does get along with Lucy, Setsuna, and Rose. He respects Kuro and Azura.

* * *

Name: Setsuna

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Appearance: Silvery white hair that goes down to her waist. She has striking red eyes and is snow pale. She also wears a black vest with a red shirts underneath it, and a white skirt that has a belt buckle. She wears a black headband with a red ribbon. She has red laced black boots. She also has a limiter; a metallic double banded bracelet with two pink stones set on either side of the bracelet where the bands intersect, framed by a simple rose design. If the limiter is removed, she wears a black and scarlet jacket buttoned by two crimson diamonds. She also has long black gloves with red bracelets attached to it, black hot shorts, black tight-high and socks with red bows and red high heels. Her guilmark is unique. The bow is black, but the arrow is crimson. It is located above her right breast.

Personality: Very calm and patient. She is also forgiving to many people, and loves her friends and family very much. She's very tactical,too and can think fast under pressure. If her limiter is removed, her personality will slightly change. She will become stubborn and a bit colder. She does remember what she does when the limiter is removed, and thus tries to keep removing it to a minimum.

Abilities: Setsuna has a unique ability, but keeps it restrained with her limiter. Her ability has been said to be "like a mockingbird".

Relationship with other Characters: She gets along with her sisters, Maria and Ice. She, along with Maria, brought Lucy to Crimson Empire. Lucy also consults her for advice. Everyone in Crimson Empire expects her to get together with her childhood friend Riku.

* * *

Name: Maria

Age: 19

Gender: Female

Appearance: Maria has chocolaty brown hair that goes a little past her shoulders and is pulled back by a pink ribbon. She usually wears a green dress that barely goes to her knees. She also has brown eyes. If she goes on missions, she wears a white sleeveless turtleneck shirt and a white skirt with red accents. At some points, the shirt and skirt can turn black. Her guildmark is green and located on her shoulder blade.

Personality: Maria is like the mother figure of the guild. She is sweet and if someone close to her has a problem she will help them through it. She is also humble and respects peoples decisions without a fight. She is also wise and has an aura that allows her to make friends with anyone. Despite this, if someone she cares about is hurt, Maria will not hesitate to harm them.

Abilities: Maria is the medic of the guild. Her ability also has a mirror effect that allows her to inflict pain on other people.

Relationship with other Characters: Everyone in the guild loves Maria. She also likes everyone in the guild, and assists Kuro and Azura if they work too hard. She doesn't like Fairy Tail for what they did to Lucy.

* * *

Name: Rose

Age: 12

Gender: Female

Appearance: Rose has pale silver-pink hair, partially done up in two pigtails by black hairpieces. The hairpieces are attached by a black hair band. Her dress is a short black frilly style dress with a layer of white ruffles over black ruffles for the skirt. The top has a circular opening between her breasts, and the straps of the top cross before reaching her neck on either side. The top has an open back with two x-shaped crossing stitches tightening it at her waist. A strip of pink goes down either side at the front of her top and ends at bows above her ruffles. Five golden buttons are distributed evenly going down the top on either side between the pink has a white collar of lace parted in the center of her neck that reaches over her collar bones. It is bound by a pink ribbon with a large bow on the right side of her neck. It has a golden oval decoration in the center and a pair of ribbons trailing from it that reach her wears detached, loose black sleeves that are puffed up under her shoulders run past her hands, becoming wider toward the end. It has three gold buttons at the cuff. A black ribbon is tied into a bow at the top outermost sides of these sleeves, and its tails reach the length of the sleeves. White lace frills decorate the tops of the sleeves, and longer white frills hang out under the sleeves. The white also peeks out in a slit at the puffy part of the sleeves under either these sleeves, she wears another pair of black sleeves that are tighter against her skin and reach her knuckles. Each one has a pair of pink stripes running down her arms and to her knuckles. She wears tall black boots that are folded below her knees. Her guildmark is hot pink and is located on her right hand.

Personality: She acts childish and naive most of the time, but she can also become very mature and serious in a second. Her leadership skills are on level with Azura and Kuro. She and her brother are protective of each other, but hide the fact they are siblings opting to look close friends instead. She has a soft spot for orphans, often taking jobs that somehow include orphans. She absolutely adores sweets, in fact, she always eats cake and cookies at the guild and it's rumored she has a secret stash somewhere. IF she gets angry (Which does not usually happen), she becomes a raging she demon that could result in the destruction of a country. She is temperamental when challenged, but is still kind.

Abilities: Rose has good hiding skills and is good at medical problems. Because of her young age, she doesn't really use her powers, though she has when she is angry.

Relationship with other Characters: Her brother, who is also part of Crimson Empire. They get along, but no one knows who it is. Abyss and Rose are also close friends, being one of the few people to talk to him without a threat. She also enjoys Viper and Venom's pranks.

Trivia: Rose's appearance is based off of Krul Tepes from Seraph of the End.

* * *

 **Hope this helped! Leave a Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Crimson Empire. Buut first, Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Alisha Hawley** \- Sorry I had to do your name different. It kept getting rid of it. I don't need OCs right now thanks for asking. You aren't bothering me at all. I love reading reviews.

 **RoyalRavenn** \- Sorry! It might be the character profiles that made the chapter seem shorter.

 **Lukas Le Stelle** \- Okay. I'll try to make it good. Maybe Gajeel or Cana. You don't mind that the new character likes Viper and Venom's pranks do you?

 **Stormbreaker** \- Yes Krul Tepes. I do watch Seraph and Krul looks adorable.

 **DeadBat-7Fold** \- It would.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 9

"Lucy?" The Celestial mage turned to see the Blue Pegasus member staring at her in shock. "Is that really you?"

"Hibiki!" The male took a step towards her...and was cut off by Lunaria, Haruhu, and Levina.

"Lucy, do you know this guy?" Lunaria asked. Lucy nodded.

"Is he from Fairy Tail." Haruhu asked.

"No his name is Hibiki Lates and he's from Blue Pegasus."

Lunaria and Levina stepped away slowly, but Haruhu stayed next to Lucy. All three watched the Blue Pegasus mage suspiciously.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were with Fairy Tail."

"Well I-"

"And why are you all competing?" Hibiki asked, slipping into his smooth player mode. "This isn't for beginners."

"We aren't beginners." Levina answered. "We just didn't want to compete."

"Then, why are you competing now?"

The guildmembers were spared having to answer that when Ichiya called Hibiki back.

"That was close." Keiko sighed in relief.

"Agreed." Sky nodded her head. She looked around. "Where... are Viper and Venom?"

"They are right-" The siblings were gone. "Oh no."

"I'll look for them." Abyss started walking away from the group.

"I'll go with you." Rose chased after the hooded male.

"I have to go to a meeting with the rest of the guild leaders." Kuro said. "Lunaria, Haruhu, and Lucy go find our rooms."

"Yes sir."

"The rest, help unload."

"Okay." Kuro nodded and walked away.

* * *

"Where do you think they went, Abyss?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. But if they set off a prank-" an explosion echoed. "They didn't." Abyss ran

Rose laughed. " I think they did." She followed him.

* * *

Kuro already hated the meeting. Everyone was already talking when he walked in.

"Welcome my boy!" Macarov said. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here for the meeting."

Really?" Bob asked. "What guild?"

"Crimson Empire."

"My boy, that isn't a funny joke."

"It's not. I am Kuro, the guild master of Crimson Empire." He announced.

* * *

Now, we all know that Kuro is Co-Leader, bu the others don't. Viper and Venom pulled a prank, and the games are closer to starting. Leave a review!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey! I'm updating fast huh? Anyway Chapter 10. But first, Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Lukas Le Stelle** \- Yay! I can guess that Viper and Venom are close siblings, right?

 **Alisha Hawley** \- I would, but I don't own all of OCs in this fanfic. Some of them I borrowed from other authors. Oh yeah, the errors. I'm typing this up on a touch screen computer. Crimson Empire is trying to keep a low profile. If everyone found out they hadn't actually wanted too, they might think that Crimson Empire thought that they were better than them.

 **RoyalRavenn** \- You could send the link in a pm. I'm also getting a deviantart account soon.

 **BrokenPiecesOfHell** \- Thanks!

 **Erza Scarlet** \- _Co-_ Leader. But, he prefers second in command.

 **Kasumi Yukimura** \- Sure! I might not use them, but you can pm them. They might appear in another fanfic if it's okay.

 **DeadBat-7Fold** \- Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

 **ChaoticDucky** \- Sorry about that.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 10

"My boy." Macarov said. "The Guild Master of Crimson Empire is Azura. Not you."

"Azura couldn't be here." Kuro said bluntly. "She didn't want to meet anyone who supported the magic council." Kuro spat out the words like they were poison. " I am also the second leader of Crimson Empire."

"Two Guild Masters!"

"Yes. It's very effective. Now let's start this meeting." Kuro sat down. "I have a feeling two of my guild members will start causing some trouble."

* * *

Abyss sighed when he was what had happened.

The Toxic and Poison dragon slayers had put mini explosives in a five tiered cake and had set them to go off when someone tried to cut it. The cake had exploaded, coverinf everyone but the siblings, Rose, and Abyss, who walked up and hit the snickering boys on top of their heads.

"Ow!"

"Why did you do that?"

"You two aren't supposed to be causing trouble!" Abyss shouted.

"It was funny,though." Rose said, poking out from behind Abyss. Viper and Venom smiled and gave her a thumbs up. Rose returned the geasture.

"Well, now you'll be dealing with Kuro when he gets back from the Guild Master's meeting." The two paled.

"No! Please anything but that!" Abyss shook his head and dragged the two away from the prank site.

* * *

"Where do you think our rooms are?"

"I don't know." Keiko answered. She had joined Lucy,Haruhu,and Lunaria after summoning ninjas to help with the luggage.

"Well," Lunaria said glancing around. "Right now we're in the..." She trailed off.

"What? Where are we?"

"The...Fairy Tail...area."

"What!" Haruhu and Lucy shouted. Keiko looked around worridly and noticed a door opening.

"Who is it." Keiko said.

Levy,Wendy,and Lisana walked out and noticed the group of girls and...

"Lucy!"

* * *

Another cliffhanger. The three that supported Lucy are meeting her again! Leave a review!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! Here's chapter 11! For everyone interested...I have a deviantart account now! The link on my profile doesn't work, but my account name is the same. Now, Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **RoyalRavenn** \- You didn't do anything. I'm just a terrible person.

 **myra-is-a-tactician** \- I think it was.

 **BrokenPiecesOfHell** \- Sorry! Don't give the sad face!

 **Kasumi Yukimura** \- Please don't use crying faces I feel so guilty when you do! Thanks!

 **Lukas Le Stelle** \- So, brother complex close (Hikaru Kaoru close) or protective sibling close. Maybe it was strawberry...

 **ChaoticDucky** \- Yeah. That's why I had a hard time.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 11

Lucy stared in shock at her three former guildmates, Levy, Lisana, and Wendy.

"W-What?"

"Lucy!" Levy smiled. "It's really you!"

"Are you guys competing?" Lunaria asked.

Levy just noticed that Lucy wasn't alone. "Who are you guys?" She asked.

"I'm Haruhu." Haruhu introduced herself.

"I'm Lunaria." The water mage said.

"I'm Keiko."

"They're from my Guild, Crimson Empire." Lucy said. Wendy paled.

"You joined a new guild?" She asked in a hurt voice.

"Yes I did. In fact, the two people who brought me to this guild are here, too."

"We you ever going to come see us?"

"I didn't plan on it." Lucy answered. "You guys weren't so nice when I left."

"Especially that moron, Natsu." Keiko muttered.

"But we didn't want you to leave." Lisana said. "We were upset when you left."

"You guys were?" Lisana nodded. She was about to say something else, but-

"WHO DESTROYED THE STRAWBERRY CAKE!" Erza shouted, her footsteps getting closer.

"We should go now."

"Wait-" Wendy started, but the group of girls was already down the hall.

* * *

"What happend." Kuro demanded. "I leave for a meeting, and when I come back the strawberry cake has been destroyed, Fairy Tail's S class mage Erza Scarlet is out blood, and Abyss is dragging the Serpentines back."

"These two pulled a prank. Blowing up the strawberry cake was it." Rose smiled.

"Really, you two?" Kuro asked, annoyed.

"It was funny though." Rose tried.

"Erza Scarlet doesn't think so." Viper and Venom paled. "Maybe I should tell her who pulled that prank."

"No,No! Please don't tell her!"

"Please?"

"We won't pull anymore pranks! Just don't tell her!"

"What do you guys think?" Abyss, Sky, Fletcher, Haru, and Levina nodded. Raidyn gave a thumbs up.

Rose pouted,but nodded. "You better pull a super big prank when we get back to the guild." She wispered to Venom.

* * *

"Wendy," Erza looked at the small dragon slayer. "Who were you talking to?"

"No one." She answered. "Why are you mad?"

"Someone destroyed the strawberry cake that they were serving." Erza growled. "When I find out who did it..." The threat hung in the air.

I feel sorry for whoever did it. Levy thought.

"Well, the magic games are starting tomorrow." Lisana said. "You might find out then."

"Maybe."

* * *

Maybe not the best ending, but it's not a cliffhanger. Poor Viper and Venom. Leave a review!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Crimson Empire. But first, Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **evelyn coke** \- Thanks!

 **Lukas Le Stelle** \- Hopefully they don't fight Erza. Imagine what would happen.

 **BrokenPiecesOfHell** \- Don't worry, I won't!

 **BaconDaUnicorn** \- It does. Thanks!

 **Kasumi Yukimura** \- I don't mind rambling. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 12

"Welcome to the Guild Magic Games!" The announcer shouted to the crowd, whi cheered in response. "Who's excited?"

The cheering grew louder.

"Okay! Let's see who's competing... Hibiki Lates, Eve Tearm, Ichiya Kotobuki, Ren Akatsuki, and Jenny Realight from Blue Pegasus!"

The crowd cheered when Hibiki and Jenny appeared, though for Hibiki more ladies were cheering and more males were cheering for Jenny.

"There's the creepy guy." Haruhu said.

"Who?" Rose looked at Abyss with confusion.

"Just avoid him,Rose."

"Okay."

"From Lamia Scale... Lyon Vastia, Sherry Blendy, and Jura Neekis!"

More Cheering, though, it wasn't as loud as Blue Pegasus.

"From Sabertooth... Sting Eucliffe, Rouge Cheney, and Yukino Agria!"

The cheering here was actually a respectul clap. The three didn't seem to care though care.

"From Fairy Tail Team A... Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, Cana Alberona, Wendy Marvell, and Natsu Dragneel!"

The crowds roar was deafening, even though it was only Team A. Despite the loudness, the announcer continued.

"From Fairy Tail Team B... Gajeel Redfox, Levy McGarden, Lisanna Strauss, Elfman Strauss, Laxus Dreyar, and Loke!"

The crowds roaring got louder. How that was possible, no one in Crimson Empire knew.

"And Finally, the newest guild to compete, Crimson Empire!" The crowd was quiet.

"Who?"

"Crimson Empire?"

"Sounds scary..."

"From this guild's Team A... Kuro, Lunaria, Setsuna Higurashi, Haru Mitsu, Keiko Chaotic, Fletcher, and Abyss."

Lucy noticed the other guilds looking at Team A suspiciously. Natsu especially. The fire dragonslayer was looking over the team as if trying to find out who the strongest was.

"From Crimson Empire's Team B... Viper and Venom Serpentine, Sky Ash, Levina Weston, Maria Higurashi,Rose, and... _Lucy Heartfilia_!"

When Rose appeared, Lucy noticed how everyone was taken in by her. When Lucy appeared, she noticed how shocked and horrified the other guilds, Fairy Tail mostly, looked.

"And those are the teams! The first match will be between Lamia Scale and Sabertooth!"

* * *

Team Fairy Tail A & B couldn't react. Their former guildmate had gone to a new guild that was competing against them.

Team Natsu's anger had cooled down after Lucy left, and they felt horrible about betraying her.

Juvia didn't really consider Lucy a love rival now and just wanted her friend back.

Loke...he had no idea what to feel. He was mad at Fairy Tail along with the rest of the spirits, betrayed by Lucy, and anger at Crimson Empire for taking his mage away.

"Did you see their faces?" Rose asked Lucy, smiling. "They were so shocked!"

"Yeah."

"I wonder how they will react to competing against us." Setsuna wondered. "Most likely they are angry at us for taking a friend."

"I agree." Sky nodded.

"I just hope we don't face Erza." Viper and Venom said at the same time. "She'll kill us."

"I would like to face Loke." Setsuna said.

"I want to go against Juvia." Maria turned to Keiko. "What about you?"

"U-um...I'm not sure. I'll be okay with whoever."

"Me,too." Abyss and Kuro said. "An opponent is an opponent."

"Fun! Should we go watch the match right now?"

"We should train." Abyss responded.

"Or relax." Rose jumped on the hooded male's back. "We might learn something about our opponents."

"Then let's split up here." Levina spoke. "Those who are going to relax will go with Rose, and the ones who are training will go with Abyss."

"We'll go with Rose!" Viper and Venom said.

"Me,too." Maria said.

"I will go with Abyss." Setsuna walked over to him, her limiter dangeling on her wrist.

"Levina, Kuro, and I will go with him too." Sky said.

Fletcher, Lucy and the rest went to relax.

"We'll meet up in our rooms later." Kuro decided.

Everyone nodded and went their seperate ways.

* * *

This was a long chapter! I don't remeber the amount of people needed to compete, but Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and Sabertooth are just fill ins and don't influence the plot. I didn't put every OC in just for later. Hope you guys enjoyed!

 **SPECIAL NOTE: I have an two extra spots to write another fanfiction! If you want me to write a prolouge for Crimson Empire, let me know! If you lent me your OC, I'll need some Character History.**


	13. Chapter 13

I don't usually write chapters this close together, but Crimson Empire needs to kick Fairy Tails but. I'm going to start with Setsuna's battle just because her battle is the one that is bothering me the most. And now, reader review responses:

* * *

 **StariChanx** \- He will. It's hard to tell, maybe Levy? Viper and Venom were lent to me by Lukas Le Stelle. You should thank them. Without their approval, they wouldn't be here. Erza being the opponent...don't give me such evil thoughts. Now I'm considering it. I'm glad you like Rose. She'll be scary when she battles, so I can't vouch for any safety.

 **Kasumi Yukimura** \- Oh, thanks! I might have to bend that rule for this fanfic. Considering how many people want their OCs to fight Fairy Tail.

 **BaconDaUnicorn** \- Check out this chapter! I'm not good at writing fight scenes but I tried.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 13

Unsuprisingly, Sabertooth won.

Lucy and the rest watched the match from the resturant, and witnessed the crushing defeat.

"Did...they even have a chance?" Rose asked while eating her sweets. How she ate them without any problems would be a mystery forever.

"I don't think they did." Maria answered, sipping her tea. "Sabertooth taunted them, then crushed them. A cunning strategy."

Lucy was about to join in when Sky cam running in.

"Have you seen Setsuna? She left the training room, and we can't find her."

"We haven't." Lucy answered.

"Where is she? She's the next to battle!"

"Wow, was that a good battle or what?" The announcer said. "Now for the next battle!"

"Oh No!" Sky covered her face. Everyone waited for the forfeit announcement.

Instead...

"Due to a request from Miss Setsuna Higurashi, she will be facing Gajeel and Natsu from Fairy Tail!"

"WHAT!"

Lucy ran down the hallway to the arena, followed by Sky, Kuro, Maria, and Rose.

"Setsuna!" Kuro shouted once the silver haired mage was in shouting distance.

"Oh hello, guys." Setsuna turned around and smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"We're trying to stop you! What if your limiter comes off?"

"Then it comes off. Simple." Setsuna turned to face her opponents. "This is my choice, Kuro. I will fight and defeat both of them."

Kuro sighed and nodded his head. "Do not take off your limiter under any circumstances. Understood?"

"Understood."

* * *

When Natsu and Gajeel heard the request, they fell out of their chairs.

"She wants BOTH of us to fight her? Is she insane!" Natsu shouted.

"I'm with him on this one. Who fights TWO dragon slayers at once?"

"Appearantly this girl." Macarov said. "We must honor her wishes though. Try to go easy on her alright?"

"Okay, Master."

* * *

Setsuna watched the two males walked into the arena. She already knew what they were thinking.

She sighed. "Don't even think of going easy on me. I won't go easy on you."

Natsu and Gajeel just glared at her.

"Alright you three," The announcer said. "Battle!"

* * *

Gajeel attacked first.

"Iron Dragon club!" The pillar shot at Setsuna, who nimbly stepped to the side avoiding the attack. Then, she silently placed her hand on the iron. It turned red hot and even looked like it started to melt.

"What the!" Gajeel retracted the attack. Setsuna silently looked at him, her eyes daring him to attack. Growling, he shouted, "Iron Dragon Sword!" His arm changed to the swordlike appearance, and he charged at her.

Setsuna flipped over him and grabbed his other arm. Without hesitation, she flipped him over right into the ground, leaving a huge crater in the ground. While Gajeel tried to catch his breath, Setsuna crouched down and placed her hand on the blade. It started to turn red hot.

Natsu had had enough by now. He flew at her his fists engulfed in flames.

"What-" Setsuna barely dodged the attack, the flames missing her hair by a centimeter. She pointed towards Gajeel, who was just getting up and the flames moved towards him.

"Gajeel!" Natsu shouted. "Heads up!"

"Got it." An iron shield appeared, blocking the flames.

"So you're a fire mage."

"…" Setsuna didn't say anything but flew at Natsu and delivered a swift punch to the left side of his face, sending him flying.

"Tch. We can take her out." Gajeel used his club again.

"Yeah. Let's go!" Natsu sent a column of fire at the mage at the same time.

Setsuna stood there as the attacks came at her. Just before they hit, a veil of water appeared cutting them off.

"Where'd the water come from?!" Natsu shouted. The water started to surround Setsuna.

"Wait how are you controlling the water? You're a fire mage!"

"Did I ever say that?" Setsuna replied.

"Ye-" Natsu remebered when she punched him. "No way. How can you control two elements!"

"My power allows me to copy abilities from other mages. It's why I wear this limiter." Setsuna answered. "I won't harm anyone, even if they are my opponent."

"So you aren't fighting us with your full strength?" Gajeel asked. Setsuna nodded, pushing hair out of her face. "Fight us with your full strength!"

"No. I made a promise not to. Also, I do not listen to people who betray their friends." Natsu flinched.

"My turn to attack." The water came flying at the two dragon slayers. "Water Nebula!"

"Isn't that-" Gajeel was cut off when the water froze around them and became Ice with frozen spears pointed at them.

"You're using our guildmates attacks!"

"Oh I apologize. I have taunted you for too long. I have to end this now." The ice turned back into water and surrounded Gajeel and Natsu. Lightning struck the water dome, and the water dome broke leaving Natsu and Gajeel soaked and shocked. They tried to stand up, but fell to the ground, knocked out.

"I believe that is...K.O?" Setsuna turned to the announcer who was still in shock.

"Y-Yes. I-It appears that Setsuna from Crimson Empire has won!"

The crowd was is shocked silence as Setsuna left the stage.

* * *

And that is it! Wow that was a long chapter. Leave a review!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! Here's chapter 14, and now Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **XxCrimsonFlamesxX** \- Thanks! Here's the next one!

 **Lukas Le Stelle** \- Yeah...I feel sorry. So apology in advance for this chapter. This is Viper and Venom's little Arc.

 **StressNeglect** \- It won't be. Lucy is still the same. Some fanfics like that aren't bad though. It's mostly the Lisana part that makes me mad.

 **myra-is-a-tactician** \- Yes it is. Natsu and Gajeel were taken down. Damage to the pride of Fire and Iron.

 **BaconDaUnicorn** \- Thanks! I'm glad you liked it. I was so nervous that Setsuna's abilites would be critized.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 14

"You did it Setsuna!" Lucy ran up to the mage along with Maria and Rose. "Congrats!"

"Thank you. From how you described them, I was looking foreward to the battle." Setsuna said. "I feel bad for beating them."

"It's okay. It was just a tournament battle. They'll be okay."

* * *

"Natsu! Gajeel!" Wendy, Levi, and Erza ran up to get their uncouncious guildmates.

"Hold on, I'll heal you." Wendy said, already healing them.

"How could she use our abilities?" Gray asked.

"I don't know, Gray-Sama." Juvia said. She was shocked and a little angry about it,too. But she had used her and Gray Sama's abilites together.

"I...want a...rematch." Natsu said weakly, trying to get up.

"No, Natsu." Erza said. "You were electrocuted in water."

"That girl was't even trying!" Gajeel said. "She even said so herself!"

"The other guilds that were surrounding looked shocked.

"Wasn't trying?"

"But she beat both of them."

"What kind of Guild are they?"

"Nice." Sting muttered. "I want to fight them now."

* * *

"Oh, by the way." Maria said as they walked down the halls. "I requested to leave my team."

"Why?"

"I don't feel like I'm very good at fighting. I'm much better at healing. That's why."

"Oh, okay."

"Well, I'm going to head down to the resturant. I heard they were serving cake!" Viper and Venom shuttered as Rose ran off.

"I have a bad, bad feeling."

* * *

Erza sighed. Both dragon slayers were in the hospital wing and recovering.

"Well," Erza said to herself. "I should try to rest up. Who knows when my battle will be." She headed to the resturant and opened the doors.

"Hey it's Erza Scarlet!"

"From Fairy Tail?"

"Yeah, their strongest mage."

"Awesome."

Erza ignored the comments and headed to an empty seat next to a small girl with pale pink hair.

* * *

Rose noticed Erza heading toward her as soon as the doors opened. She wouldn't admit it, but one wrong move and her guildmates might have a problem.

"I'll have a piece of strawberry cake." Erza said. The person nodded and went to get it.

"You really like strawberry cake, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then you must be really upset about that incident." A dark aura appeared around the redhaired woman. She angerly stabbed the cake and ate it.

"Do NOT even mention that." Rose paled.

"Poor Vi-" Rose covered her mouth. She looked at Erza nervously, but the Requip mage didn't seem to notice.

 _I barely escaped that_... Rose thought.

Erza finished half of her cake, then turned to Rose.

"What were you saying?"

* * *

Viper, Venom...rest in piece. Maybe. Leave a review!


	15. Chapter 15

Alright, Chapter 15! And Now, Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **StariChanx** \- 0.o Please don't scare me like that. Rose won't be fighting Erza, but she will be fighting someone strong. Yeah, but copy mages can be dangerous. You read/saw how easily she took down two dragon slayers. And she wasn't even at full strength. Someone is going to fight Sabertooth. It's in this chapter. Kuro won't fight for awhile. But, Abyss will along with his "missing" sibling.

 **Lukas Le Stelle** \- Maybe. But before they die, someone will guide them.

 **myra-is-a-tactician** \- They won't die. I can't guarentee that for someone else.

 **BaconDaUnicorn** \- Yeah that was just aftermath of the battle and the short shock everyone went through. The strongest in Crimson Empire...well from what's been revealed Setsuna would be near the top along with Kuro and Azura. Abyss,Rose,Viper,Venom, and Stormraider would be between top and middle. And the rest I can't really say.

 **Kasumi Yukimura** \- Chapter 13 was posted at around 12:15. They will, Rose won't let her friends die.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 15

"What were you saying?" Erza's question caused Rose to freeze up.

"I-I said, I feel bad for..." Rose struggled for people to blame. "I-Ichiya! Yeah Ichiya. He took a really, really, _really_ big bite out of the cake and made it collapse."

"What?" A murderous aura surrounded Erza. "Ichiya did it?"

"Y-Yeah..." Rose was now scared. _What if she saw through it?_

Erza silently stood up and walked out of the resturaunt.

Rose sighed. "For a moment I thought she was going to find out about Viper and Veno-"

"Wait, who now?" A voice came from behind. Rose slowly turned, expecting to see demon Erza or someone from Blue Pegasus, but instead saw Sting Eucliffe.

The light dragon slayer smirked. "So, you're two guildmates caused the explosion."

"Don't tell anyone." Rose almost shouted at him.

"I won't tell...if you beat me in a battle."

"What? But, I don't get to pick who I battle."

"True." Sting sat next to her. "I need some food."

"Fine." Rose sighed. She ordered another slice of strawberry cake and pushed it over to the blonde. She winced and noticed a small cut with a small amout of blood.

"So, battle me and Erza won't find out you lied to her."

"How bad could it-"

"ICHIYA! GET YOUR CAKE DESTROYING BUTT BACK HERE!" Erza shouted from the hall.

"Okay fine." Rose said, wiping her bleeding finger. "I'll see if I can."

Sting felt a whip hit him on the back, but when he turned around, nobody was paying attention to him. He shrugged and went back to eating.

* * *

Viper and Venom were walking down the hallway when they heard the yell of evil.

"GET YOUR CAKE DESTROYING BUTT BACK HERE!" The two froze for a second and took off running.

"I don't want to die! I'm still so young!" Venom cried.

"Keep running if you want to li-" An orange blur ran past them leaving a dust trail.

"What was that?"

"I don't know."

"Hey! You two!" They froze when Erza appeared behind them. "Did you see which way that orange haired guy went?"

"Who?"

"Ichiya, the one who destroyed my strawberry cake." Erza said with a murderous aura. "I'm going to kill him when I get him."

"Uh..."

"He went that way!" Viper pointed behind him.

"Thanks!" Erza ran off. Viper collapsed.

"You okay?" Venom asked his brother.

"What do you think? She wants blood, Venom. If she finds out it's us..."

"Don't think that! Al we have to do is avoid her and we'll be good."

"Excuse me," An official walked up. "Are you Viper and Venom Serpentine?"

"Yeah..." Venom said. "Why?"

"Due to recent changes, you and your brother will be battling Erza Scarlet."

"When?"

"Tomorrow,after Rose and Sting battle." The offical walked away."

"We. Are. So. Screwed."

"Yes we are."

* * *

Who feels bad for snake siblings? I do. I'm terrible. And now Rose is being blackmailed. And Erza will find out. Leave a review!


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys! Here's chapter 16 of Crimson Empire! And now, Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **RoyalRavenn** \- Yeah he can. But, I have to get the Serpentines and Erza conflict first.

 **myra-is-a-tactician** \- Yeah I'm on fire! I think Lukas already knows. I'm just imagining them being taken out and getting a glimpse of heaven and hell.

 **BaconDaUnicorn** \- Thanks! Rose is very, very, very (x22) scary when she fights Sting. Mostly because he does something unforgivable.

 **Lukas Le Stelle** \- You did, but who cares? Let's just say...Rose isn't very nice to Sting here. For a good reason. And they might, but they have bigger worries.

 **Kasumi Yukimura** \- They are saluting you. I'm sure. Right Lukas?

 **StariChanx** \- Just for the record...a lot of blood will be spilt here. I already had the idea bugging me. It's not going to be pretty, just saying. You will not be disapointed, well, maybe, I'm not sure. How do you feel about Rouge? His missing sibling is in his profile. They aren't really missing, but they don't want the sibling thing to slow them down. They are close though. I'm pretty sure a lot of readers already know. Mavis? Maybe...

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 16

"Hey Rose," Abyss turned and saw the small mage walking towards him in an outfit different from her usual attire. His eyes widened. "What are you wearing?"

"My black bird outfit. It's really nice to fight in." Rose answered.

Her shirt was corset inspired top that consists of indigo material lined in silver, black tull lining the bottom, and a mauve center with indigo string tying the two sides together. The chest is composed of several dark feathers with a silver cross in the middle. Comes with a dark feather choker with a silver clasp and three diamond gems, as well as dark sleeves with silver accenting the cuffs on top. The bottom was a two layer skirt that begins as a sparkly indigo, flower-petal shaped top with silver accenting. The second layer is composed of two, many dark colored feathers with the side cut to reveal mauve material held by indigo string. Mauve pumps with a row of tiny silver pieces over the tongue of each shoe and around the ankle. Worn with them are fishnet stockings with dark colored foot parts, and matching cuffs with a mauve diamond gem were her shoes.

"Wow..." Lucy,Keiko, Haruhu and Lunaria stared. Setsuna raised her eyebrows. Abyss seemed mildly upset, but Kuro looked like he didn't give a crap.

"Will you be able to fight in that?" He asked.

"I will. I always wore this when I would take on S class missions."

"But, you're not S class."

Rose was spared having to reply when the announcer ran up.

"There you are,Rose." The announcer said. "I was looking for you. Have you found your battle partner yet?"

"Battle partner?"

"Yes. Officially, it's a battle between you and Sting. However, Sting requested to have a partner. Would you like to do the same?"

 _That sneaky, two-faced, lying, little..._ "Yes I would." Rose said smiling. She turned to look at the light dragon smile and gave him a little smile.

 _I will kill you when we get out there._

* * *

"Hi, Sting!" The light dragon slayer saw Rose bouncing up to him. "I was wondering if you would like something to drink?"

"Yeah sure. What do you have?"

"Well, I have a small strawberry milkshake with strawberry syrup." Rose offered.

"That looks awesome! Hand it over." She gave it to him.

"Want some Rouge?" The dark dragon slayer. shook his head. "Okay." Sting drank it all and tossed it back to the pink haired girl.

"Now get back to your team."

"Okay!" Rose ran away with a smile that disturbed the two slayers.

* * *

"Alright Everyone!" The announcer shouted. "This match is between two members of Sabertooth, Sting Eucliffe and Rouge Cheney, and two members of Crimson Empire, Rose and Abyss!"

The crowd was a mix between mutters and cheers.

"Who will win?" One said. "Sabertooth is pretty strong."

"That's why I bet on them."

Sting smirked.

"Yeah, but remeber that other mage from Crimson Empire?"

"She took Gajeel and Natsu with like two hits."

Rose smiled.

Abyss and Rouge just shared a glance at each other and came to a mutual agreement:

1\. Their partners were full of pride.

And 2. They didn't really care who was stronger.

"And...GO!"

"Shadow Dragon Slash!" Rouge attacked, heading for the two.

Rose jumped in the air and Abyss rolled to the side.

"Nice try." Abyss immediately kicked the black haired slayer in the arm, while Rose landed on his head and went for Sting.

"White Dragon's Claw!" The attack struck Rose's arm and caused her to stop moving. "Ha! Shouldn't have attacked me head on. Weakling."

"Whose the weakling?" Rose looked at the cut on her arm that was now bleeding. "In case you didn't know, I don't have to move to attack you."

"What." Sting looked skeptical.

Rose sighed. "Of course nobody believes until I show them." She looked at the blood on her arm, which slowly started to move.

"What is-"

"This is one of my attacks, Whip Wing!" Her blood moved like a whip, striking Sting across the face.

A thin cut appeared on Sting's cheek.

She struck him again, this time sending him flying back a few feet.

"You are actually loosing to my Whip Wing. Are you trying?"

"You are really asking for it." Sting growled. "Holy Ray!" It struck Rose, sending her skidding back a little.

"Nice." Rose said. "You know, I haven't had a challenge like this in awhile."

"This will be fun."

* * *

Abyss was faring slightly better.

"Crushing Fang!" Rouge was about to attack, but Abyss delivered a right hook to the face.

"Black Hole!" Two swirling dark voids appeared on either side of Rouge.

"What is-" Rouge was cut off when he felt his arms be pulled out of their sockets. "Aahh!"

* * *

"Rouge!" Sting heard his partner shout in pain. He glared at Rose. "I'm going to beat him to a pulp after I beat you."

"Oh, I'm shaking. Oh wait, I can't. You froze me." Rose smiled. "And how are you going to beat me? After all, doesn't it feel like you just got crushed by a house?"

"No it-" Sting felt crushed. He got down on all fours under the pressure.

"Or maybe you were trampled by horses." Sting could actually feel the horses stampeding over him.

"What do you have to say now?"

Sting took a breath. "ERZA! VIPER AND VENOM SERPENTINE WERE THE ONES WHO BLEW UP THE STRAWBERRY CAKE!"

"What did you say Sting?" Both Erza and Rose asked in deadly calm voices.

Viper and Venom were paling fast.

"VIPER AND VENOM BLEW UP THE STRAWBERRY CAKE!" Sting shouted again.

Abyss froze, and dropped Rouge. "You do not know what you've unleashed, Sting Eucliffe."

A dark aura appeared around Rose. "You said you wouldn't tell if I battled you."

"Did I?"

"..." Rose realized he didn't. The dark aura around her and seemed to become pure black flames.

Abyss quickly put Rouge's arms back in his sockets and pulled him away from the raging girl.

"Sting~" Rose said to the Dragon slayer in a singing voice. "Do you know what you just did?"

"I-"

"Shut up!" Rose shouted, and stratched her arm causing to more cuts to appear and start to bleed. "WHIP WING!"

Three whips came and struck Sting and contined to strike him. One whip stopped striking and morphed into a bullet.

"Blood Gun!" The bullet flew and hit Sting directly in the stomach while the whips continued. Then it all stopped.

"And the best for last...How do you feel about...an Iron Maiden?" The pain overwhelmed Sting. He fell to the ground covered in cuts and bruises.

Abyss and Rouge, after watching the whole onslaught just looked at each other.

"I need fight you now." Rouge said. "Considering what that girl just did to him."

"Got it." Abyss ran foreward at top speed and struck Rouge in two pressure points at the same time. "Don't go breaking your arms Shadow Slayer."

* * *

The arena was in shocked silence. Rose walked up to Abyss. "I'm tired." Then she fell.

Abyss caught her. "Just rest, Rosey." He turned to the announcer. "Just announce the winner so I can take her to bed."

"R-right." The announcer was shaking. "Uh...Abyss and Rose from Crimson Empire win!"

* * *

Who expected that rage from Rose? I even scared myself writing that. Oh well, now two events have been revealed. Erza knows and Sting went back on his (non-existant) promise. By the way, Rose is 14. Kind of freaky. She's a blood mage (Like Deadman Wonderland. Some of the attacks came from there, too) and Abyss...not sure what to call his ability.

Leave a review!


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys! Here's the chapter! This one is the aftermath of Abyss,Rouge,Sting,and Rose's battle. And now, Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **jfkkennedy** \- Thanks! Was this fast enough?

 **RoyalRavenn** \- So Fletcher vs Minerva. Yeah it will.

 **BaconDaUnicorn** \- Thanks! I totally forgot to answer that. She's still a celestial mage. She just doesn't have her keys, so she kept training with her whip.

 **StressNeglect** \- I wouldn't say blood bender. It's more like Deadman. Like Deadman Wonderland. Rose doesn't purposely harm herself. She knows the danger. She usually waits for the opponent to injure her, then she'll attack. So she trained herself in hand to hand combat with the strongest members. Abyss' magic is harder to explain. It's like black holes, pressure points, hand to hand combat. The latter two are just training.

 **Kasumi Yukimura** \- Thanks! I like Viper and Venom,too. But the chances of them winning against a pissed off Erza are pretty slim.

 **myra-is-a-tactician** \- Abyss' ability is hard to describe. He can create black holes, find pressure points, but I guess pressure points is more medical knowlage.

 **Lukas Le Stelle** \- Oh they will. After they finish preparing for the danger known as Erza Scarlet. I'm glad Rose and Abyss made your badass list.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 17

As soon as the winner was announced, medical teams came to take the uncouncious dragon slayers out of the arena and to the hospital wing.

"Good Job, guys!" Everyone, but Kuro, Viper, Venom, Keiko, and Levina, cheered. Kuro, Keiko, and Levina weren't ones for cheering and the Serpentines were thinking about various ways to get back at Sting.

"Thanks." Abyss replied. Rose was still unconscious.

"What happend to her?" Lucy asked looking at Rose, concerned.

"Anemia. She used to much of her power while she was beating the crap out Sting." Abyss answered calmly. "I'm going to bring to her room, then I'll join you."

"Oh. Okay." Abyss left.

"Remind me to never make Rose angry." Someone said.

"Noted."

* * *

Erza was flaming. Literally. She had beaten Ichiya after she was told by that pink haired girl who seemed nervous around her. Now she realised why. That girl knew the whole time. She had considered yelling why, but after seeing Sting be brutalised by her...Erza was a little nervous.

Now those two twins...She was going to beat them into the ground. Nobody destroyed her cake.

* * *

And that's it! Well, for this Aftermath. I forgot to mention this but I got the idea for Rose's battle outfit from the Odile Swan Coord from Aikatsu.

Leave a review!


	18. Chapter 18

And the moment everyone's been waiting for! Erza vs. Viper and Venom. But, before that Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Lukas Le Stelle** \- Personally, I think Purple and Black would be nice. Or maybe Green and Black? I'm not sure. Poor twins though. They're about to die, and we're worrying about the color of their funeral. If they live, they will be forgiven for every prank they ever pulled.

 **StressNeglect** \- Yeah. They don't. I agree with you. I give them about 30 seconds.

 **myra-is-a-tactician** \- Yeah. I can't tell whether I want that ability or not.

 **Emmy805761** \- Thanks! Sorry about the short chapters.

 **BaconDaUnicorn** \- I can't really say. It might be more than a few years but, I can't really say. I did write a fanfic about Lucy's past and how she joined Crimson Empire.

 **Yuka Tsukino** \- Someone "From" Team Natsu.

 **RoyalRavenn** \- So am I.

 **Kasumi Yukimura** \- Thanks!

 **Alisha Hawley** \- I won't. But... Badly injure isn't out of the picture. I don't think this battle will last long. Especially with a pissed off Erza.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 18

Viper and Venom were certain they were going to die. Which is why they left seperate wills in their room. Their guildmates didn't exactly help either.

* * *

 _"I would wish you good luck, but I don't think you'll win." Levina said. Setsuna nodded._

 _"You two are going to die."_

 _"Setsuna! Levina!" Lucy exclaimed. "Don't try to scare them."_

 _"We are simply telling the truth." Setsuna replied. "I am sure everyone here agrees."_

 _"Well..."_

 _"I do." Haruhu said._

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Sorry guys."_

 _"If you live, I will never get angry at your pranks again." Abyss said._

 _Lucy had no reply._

* * *

"Are you guys ready?" Rose poked her head in. The pink haired girl was still recovering from her battle, but had gotten up just to cheer for them.

"Yeah..." the siblings replied.

"Okay." Rose opened the door. "Let's go."

* * *

Even though Erza thought about going easy on them, that strawberry cake...

"No mercy." Erza muttered. She stepped into the arena.

* * *

Viper and Venom saw their opponent step into the arena, and said their prayers.

 _If I die, please let me go to heaven..._

They went into the arena.

* * *

The announcer said the same thing he when he introduced the battle, though neither side paid attention. They just waited for him to say-

"Battle!"

* * *

Venom attacked first. A ghostly black snake lunged at the re-equip mage.

"Nice try." Erza changed to her Sea Empress armor and cut off the attack with water. The snake dissolved. "A poison made snake. But, you won't beat me."

She flew foreward and swung her sword. The two barely dodged and felt the wind brush past them. Erza didn't give them a break and turned to quickly kick Viper, causing him to slam into the ground.

"Viper!" Venom stared at his twin, who laid on the ground. Viper groaned and got up slowly.

"That's going to leave a mark."

Erza stared. "How can you stand? I beat you into the ground."

"Please." Viper almost laughed. "We get a lot of beatings from our guild because of all the pranks we pull. Mostly from Abyss, Kuro, and Levina. Right?"

"Yeah." Venom agreed.

 _Are they having a conversation? During this battle! How dare they mock me..._ Erza changed her armor.

"Morning star armor." Erza said. The twins barely heard, but they noticed her two swords.

"Oh..crap." Venom barely said that when Erza ran towards him and hit him in the arm with the hilt of her sword. He felt nothing but pain as his arm twisted and cracked, but he couldn't even cry out in pain. He feel to his knees holding his arm.

Then, she turned around and fired and two energy blasts towards his brother. They hit him and sent him flying back. She appeared behind him, and his back connected with her fist.

Nothing in the world could compare to what that pain felt like. Viper immediately knew he was going to have a mark that matched Erza's armored fist.

The redhaired mage walked over him, and headed towards Venom. Viper, glaring at her, summoned a small toxic needle and threw it at her. It left a small cut on her face.

Erza turned to glare at him. "You..." She tried to walk towards him, but couldn't move.

"Paralysing toxin." Viper laughed. Venom went over and helped him up. "Don't mess with us."

"Hmm. I guess you would be a good match for this armor." Erza changed to her Heaven's wheel armor.

* * *

"Oh," Abyss raised his eyebrows. "She brought out the big guns."

"This is why I said they were going to die." Levina said.

"She was waiting for the oppritunity to use it." Setsuna watched. "They are doomed."

* * *

Viper and Venom only stared. Even if they could attack, where would they? There were 100 swords in front of them.

"I would say it was fun,but it honestly...it hasn't." The swords aimed theirselves. "This is for my strawberry cake!"

The swords flew at them.

* * *

The twins passed out from the impact, covered in cuts and bruises. The announcer actually was ready to say Crimson Empire won, but was glad another guild won. Otherwise they would have had to change the battles to something else.

"The winner is Fairy Tail!"

Erza sighed and changed back. _I've avenged you strawberry cake._

* * *

And that is it! This battle seems to be a bit lackluster compared to the other two. But, Crimson Empire lost their first battle, Erza got revenge on the right people, and Viper and Venom didn't die. Sort of a win.

Leave a review!


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys! Here's chapter 19! After Erza and the Serpentines battle. It's an aftermath so it will be short.

* * *

No reader review responses.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 19

"Maria!" The said mage turned. "Can you heal them?" Rose asked urgently.

"Yes." Maria nodded. "But, take them to their room first."

Kuro picked up Venom, and Abyss slung Viper over his shoulder.

Maria, Kuro, and Abyss were in the front. Rose was close,too but Lunaria held her back a little.

"Are you coming, Lucy?" Sky Ash turned to face the celestial mage.

"Oh, yeah." Lucy started to follow, but someone grabbed her wrist.

"Who-"

"Sorry." Loke smiled. "I need to talk with her for a little bit."

Sky nodded, very slowly and left after giving another suspicious glare at Loke.

"What do you want, Loke?" Lucy broke out of his grasp and glared at him.

"We all want you to come back to Fairy Tail. Well, they do. I just want to work with you again."

"Loke," Lucy sighed. "I would like that,too...But this is the Guild Magic Games. You're with Fairy Tail and I'm with Crimson Empire."

"How can you even be near them!?" Loke almost shouted. "You saw what they did!"

"Did you see what Erza did?" Lucy asked calmly. Loke couldn't answer. "That's what I thought."

"Lucy." Loke's tone made her turn. "I'm competing aginst you next. If I win, you leave Crimson Empire and come back to Fairy Tail."

"I-"

"I won't take no for an answer."

"I'll think about it." Lucy answered. "But, tell Erza I can't forgive her right now." Lucy walked away.

* * *

Loke sighed. At this point, the celestial spirits were begging Loke to beg Lucy to come back. He didn't care if Fairy Tail won or not, but Lucy with Crimson Empire was not something he liked.

He was going to beat Lucy and get her to come to her senses.

But, he had to pass on that message now.

* * *

And that's it. Sorry it's not as good. Loke/Lucy moments are hard for me along with the fact my battery is on 9%. Anyway, leave a review!


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys! Here's chapter 20 of Crimson Empire! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **FluffyMarryKozakura** \- Cliffhanger come naturally. Hope this one's good for you.

 **myra-is-a-tactician** \- Well, he could. But, Fairy Tail would know it was him. Then he wouldn't be trusted. I do, but I have another request to do,too. Do you have any attacks that I should know about?

 **RoyalRavenn** \- Well, Lucy is still Merciful...I think. Depends.

 **Kasumi Yukimura** \- Loke lives, and becomes nicer to Crimson Empire. And possibly pisses off a few guys.

 **BaconDaUnicorn** \- Not yet...

 **Lukas Le Stelle** \- I would think so. If it happend to me, I would probably hurt someone. The outcome of this battle was thought of when I was on chapter 18, so it's probably a little bad.

 **StressNeglect** \- It's okay. That usually happens to me. I get the short part of the aftermath chapter. Thanks!

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 20

Mavis sat dangeling, Lucy's celestial keys in her hand. The blonde didn't know why Macarov had given the keys to her. It was a poor decision.

"Excuse me," Loke walked up. "I have something to ask."

"Yes?" Mavis looked at him, her eyes showing clear interest.

"Well-"

* * *

Lucy finished explaining everything to her other guildmates. The reactions varied.

Sky, Levina, Setsuna, and Abyss raised their eyebrows. Kuro had a neutral face. Rose, Viper and Venom were sleeping, though Rose was just starting to wake up. The rest had shocked faces.

"You actually agreed?" Keiko asked.

"Yes."

"Why?" Haruhu asked. "If you lose, you have to go back to those guys who kicked you out!"

"But if she wins, she gets her celestial keys back." Levina pointed out. "It's a very clever bet. Also, considering how the celestial spirits feel about Lucy, they would fight but gladly join Lucy."

"True." Levina stood.

"Where are you going?" Kuro finally spoke.

"I'm training for my battle." Levina walked to the door. "I am going against Laxus from Fairy Tail. If I cannot beat him, I will be forever shamed."

Kuro nodded, accepting the answer. Levina returned the geasture and left the room.

"I should probably get ready,too." Lucy said. She stood.

"Do you need help?" Lunaria asked.

"No, I don't. Thanks though."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Lucy looked at the three whips she had laid out in front of her. She narrowed it down to her favorites: The Goddess, Spirit, and Celestial whip. They were the ones that Lucy frequently used after joining Crimson Empire, because they were all special to her.

"Maybe..." Lucy said to herself. "This one will work..."

* * *

"Hey,Loke." Laxus walked up to the spirit. "Don't worry about, Lucy. She's pretty weak."

The lion clenched his fists. "I doubt that. She seems different."

"Probably cause she's surrounded by stronger mages. She'll be easy."

"..." Loke walked past Laxus to the arena.

* * *

"Well Everyone!" The announcer shouted to the crowd. "A former Fairy vs A Fairy! Lucy Heartfilia vs Loke! Let's battle!"

* * *

The moment those words left his mouth, Lucy had already pulled out her whip. It wrapped around Loke's waist, and dug in. Lucy effortlessly swung the whip up, sending the celestial spirit into the air, then slamming hin headfirst into the ground.

Loke groaned. "Ouch. Well, you certainly got stronger."

"Yes I did." Lucy replied. "Now, are you going to attack?"

Loke didn't reply, but ran foreward and swung his fist. Lucy ducked and ran to the other side of the arena near Fairy Tail. She noticed a someone near the stage holding golden keys. Nobody seemed to notice her except Lucy.

Those keys... Lucy thought. She was so lost in thought she barely noticed Loke appearing.

"Regulas Impact!"

Lucy jumped out of the way, just as Loke's fist hit where she was standing.

* * *

"That was close." Mavis muttered. "One second later, and Lucy would have been done fo-" Mavis noticed something was missing.

"Where are the keys!?"

* * *

"I'll be winning now." Lucy said.

"How?" Loke asked. "All you've been doing is dodging my attacks."

"For a good reason." Lucy smiled as she held up the celestial keys, one in particular. "Be glad, Loke. You'll be back with me."

She pulled out her whip and wrapped in around his wrists. Loke tried to break it, but the whip wouldn't budge.

"What is this made of?" Loke asked.

"It's called a Celestial Goddess whip." Lucy answered. "Nothing can break it." Lucy walked towards Loke.

"Reguals-"

Lucy tapped him with his key. "Forced closure!"

* * *

Everyone just stared. Lucy had beaten Loke.

"H-how..."

Lucy turned to face her former guild. "I'm not weak anymore. I will beat you, and so will Crimson Empire."

* * *

I know announcer didn't say anything at the end, but he always says the same thing. So we can leave them out this time. I hope I hope I got Mavis right. And I'm having a hard time deciding the next battle. So what do you think:

Fletcher vs Minerva

Or

Laxus vs Levina?

Leave a review on your way out!


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys! Here's chapter 21 of Crimson Empire! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **RoyalRavenn** \- Fletcher is going first. Sorry for no screentime.

 **StressNeglect** \- No they took them away from her, and Lucy was so upset at the betrayal that she forgot about them. She remebered when she joined Crimson Empire and wanted to get them back. Sorry, but without the forced closure I couldn't tell how long the chapter would be.

 **Kasumi Yukimura** \- Thanks!

 **Lukas Le Stelle** \- It was wasn't it?

 **Shinonome Haruhi** \- Okay. Maybe Gray & Juvia vs Haru & Haruhu.

 **myra-is-a-tactician** \- Thanks! I kind of feel bad for Laxus now. Since Fairy Tail doesn't know about Levina's panic.

 **FluffyMarryKozakura** \- Thanks!

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 21

As soon as Lucy was out of the arena, everyone was on her.

"Hey, Luce." Fletcher noticed the keys that she was holding. "Those are your keys right?"

"Yeah."

"Then...that guy you were fighting was a spirit?"

"Yes."

"That's amazing." Levina said, raising her eyebrows. "I did not know that you could."

"Well, I didn't know either." Lucy replied. "I just saw my keys, took them, and used forced closure."

"Hey can we meet that guy?" Fletcher asked. "I think I speak for everyone when I say that I want to see someone who was from the same guild as you."

"Okay."

* * *

"Who had the keys!" Macarov shouted, but nobody answered.

"I think someone close to the area where Lucy was-"

"Yes, but who had the keys!" Macarov repeated. "Because thanks to that moron, we lost one of our team members!"

Mavis stayed quiet in the back.

* * *

As soon as they closed the door, Lucy summoned Leo.

"Open Gate of the Lion, Leo!" The celestial spirit appeared.

"Okay, who-" Leo stopped talking when he noticed the unfamiliar faces. "Who are you guys." He demanded, getting ready to fight.

"Leo, calm down!" Lucy exclaimed. "They're my friends!"

"Lucy..." Leo just now noticed the blonde mage. "These are your friends."

"Yes they are." Lucy replied. "This is Kuro, the second in command." Kuro nodded. "Lunaria," The said girl waved. "Keiko Chaotic, Haru and Haruhu Mitsu." Keiko looked away, and the siblings gave a half-hearted wave. "Team Stormraider, and Fletcher."

Leo was surprised. He actually expected threatening members after seeing the ones that battled.

"I thought there were members." Loke said. "Where are the others?"

"Well, Erza wounded Viper and Venom pretty bad so we have look after them. Right now, Setsuna is with them along with Sky Ash and Maria."

"Oh yeah. The two that blew up the strawberry cake." Then, he noticed the hooded boy and pink haired girl sitting in the back.

Leo stood in front of Lucy.

"Calm down, Leo. They won't hurt me."

"Yeah!" The pink haired girl agreed. "Lucy's awesome! Right Abyss?"

"This doesn't really affect me."Abyss replied. "But, I would agree."

"Sorry," Rose apologized. "He's not very social."

"He hates being social." Fletcher added.

"I'm going to laugh when you lose, Fletcher. There is no guarentee you will live."

"How do you even know who I'm faci-"

"Will, Minerva was talking about how she was 'going to take out that Crimson Empire guy.'"

Fletcher paled. "Crap."

* * *

And that's it for this aftermath. Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review on your way out.


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys! Here's chapter 22 of Crimson Empire. And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **StariChanx** \- They will, they'll probably be back next chapter. Knowing Aquarius, she'll be pissed, but glad to see Lucy again.

 **Kasumi Yukimura** \- Thanks!

 **Lukas Le Stelle** \- Yeah, Fletcher's powers confused me,too. I was a little nervous when I wrote this fight.

 **myra-is-a-tactician** \- Yeah, hopefully.

 **RoyalRavenn** \- Well, hope you enjoy this one.

 **FluffyMarryKozakura** \- Thanks!

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 22

Fletcher dodged the punch that Minerva threw at him.

 _Thank God for my abilities_. Fletcher thought looking at the crater that formed where he was formerly standing.

Minerva glared at the male standing behind her. "Don't get to full of yourself." She said.

"What-" Fletcher suddenly found himself on the other side of the arean. Right in front of Minerva. "Oh-" Minerva punched him right in the stomach. Fletcher recoiled and glared at her.

* * *

"Hah!" Sting laughed. "That guy is finished."

"Like how I finished you?" Rose asked looking over at him. The younger girl knew she couldn't fight after her match, but Sting didn't. The light dragon slayer moved away from her. Rose smiled.

"Fletcher's far from being defeated." she said. "Just wait."

* * *

Fletcher flicked his wrist and Minerva found herself floating.

"What did you do." she demanded.

"I just canceled the gravity around you." Fletcher answered. "It'll be harder for you to attack me now." Two energy balls appeared in his hands, the size of baseballs. He threw them at the Sabertooth member.

They moved at lightning speed and struck Minerva in the head and stomach.

"Get me down." She spat at him. "And I will beat you within and inch of your life."

"Tempting..." Fletcher muttered, sarcastically. He was silent for a moment, then said. "Okay, I'll let you down."

The gravity increased and Minerva felt like a boulder was dropped on her. "What did you do?" She asked.

"I let you down." Fletcher answered pulling out his dagger and cleaning it. "I just increased the gravity so you can't get up. I'll let you up if you surrender."

"No." Minerva scoffed. "I don't even have to think about that. Sabertooth doesn't surrender."

"Okay." Fletcher shrugged. The gravity increased, forcing Minerva to her knees.

* * *

 _I feel like I've seen this before._ Lucy thought. _But where- Oh. That guild magic games where Minerva brutally beat me._

"Payback." Setsuna said. "That would be my guess. Fletcher is protective of his friends."

"Still, I feel bad for her." Lucy said. "That much gravity can't be good."

* * *

"How about now?" Fletcher asked, putting his knife away.

"..." Minerva glared.

"Okay." The gravity returned to normal. Then, Fletcher ran behind her, and kicked her over.

Minerva tried to get up, but had no more energy.

"I think I win!" Fletcher yelled to the announcer. "And I think the medical team should get here soon. She looks pretty wiped out."

"Y-Yeah..." Fletcher left the arena.

"W-Well you all saw that." The announcer turned to the crowd. "The winner of this match is Fletcher from Crimson Empire!"

* * *

This was one of the hardest battles I had to write. By the way, for those wondering, Fletcher has speed/gravity abilities.

Leave a review!


	23. Chapter 23

Hey guys! Here's Chapter 23, the Aftermath of Chapter 22. And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Lukas Le Stelle** \- Agreed. The quiet ones are the most dangerous. Viper and Venom don't really have to rest that much.

 **myra-is-a-tactician** \- Fletcher thanks you.

 **FluffyMarryKozakura** \- Thanks! Hope you didn't wait long.

 **RoyalRavenn** \- Thanks! I was really nervous when posted the chapter. Sure, which one do you want to draw?

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 23

"Fletcher!" The purple haired mage was tackled by the twins as soon as he was out of the arena. "How did you do that! You took down the one of the strongest people here like it was nothing!"

"When did they wake up?" Fletcher asked, looking past the two dragon slayers.

"After you started fighting." Levina answered. "They got revenge on Sting,too."

As if on cue, the said dragon slayer ran past them, snakes biting his shoulders, legs, and one clinging to his back.

"Get these things off me!" He shouted.

"What?" Viper asked when everyone looked at him. "He deserved it."

"Maybe he did, but-" Levina was cut off when a lightning dragon slayer walked up to them.

"Hey," Laxus said. "Which one of you guys is Levina?"

"That would be me." Levina looked at him dead in the eyes. "What do you want." She said to him.

"We're opponents." Laxus replied. "Since I'm battling you next, I wanted to see my competition. I'm honestly disapointed. You don't look like you could battle anything stronger than Heartfelia was when she was with us."

"Hey!" Raidyn shouted. "Levina is way stronger than you. Don't insult her."

"Ha,ha," Laxus laughed. "Yeah, right." He walked away. "I'll have fun beating you."

* * *

"Thanks, Raidyn." Levina said to her brother.

"No problem." Raidyn replied, smiling.

"I'm a little worried now." Lucy said. "When Laxus is determined, he'll do anything."

"Don't worry, Lucy." Levina said to the celestial mage. "I won't lose to him."

* * *

Kuro walked down the hallway, lost in thought.

"Hey you!" A loud voice came from behind. Kuro turned to see Elfman behind him. "You're from Crimson Empire. You're name is Kuro, right?"

"Yes." Kuro replied, without even paying attention.

"Good." Elfman said. "I'm facing you, and I'm going to take revenge for Natsu and Gajeel."

"If you want to avenge them, go after Setsuna." Kuro replied. "I had nothing to do with their defeat."

"You could've stopped her." Elfman pointed out.

"I could have, but I didn't have a reason to."

"And that's why I'll take you down!"

Kuro was silent. "Good luck then."

Then, he walked away.

* * *

And that's it! Leave a review on your way out!


	24. Chapter 24

Hey guys! Here's Chapter 24 of Crimson Empire. And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **isabella** \- Thanks!

 **Rachel** \- I'm glad you like it. I'll write new fanfictions when the ones I have going on right now are done.

 **jfkkennedy** \- Well, aftermaths aren't supposed to be long. They just show what happened after the next battle and set up the next.

 **Kasumi Yukimura** \- Thanks! It's hard to add in OCs at this point, but I got them in.

 **RoyalRavenn** \- Well, some (most) of the OCs on the teams are actually from other authors. The ones I have are Setsuna, Kuro, Rose, Abyss, Maria, and Azura. And I've already gotten Rose and Kuro...

 **myra-is-a-tactician** \- Yes he does. I hope I got Levina right in this battle.

 **FluffyMarryKozakura** \- Levina, then Kuro.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 24

"Are you sure you'll be okay, sis?" Raidyn asked Levina before she went into the arena.

"I'll be fine." Levina replied. "Laxus may be a strong member of Fairy Tail, but he doesn't know how strong Crimson Empire is."

"You've got to be kidding." Laxus walked up. "You got lucky the last battles."

"You mean out of the several battles we had, we only lost one?" Levina asked. "What are your chances of winning?"

"Tch." Laxus walked away grumbling.

* * *

"Alright Everyone!" The announcer shouted. "Another battle with an S class mage! Laxus of Fairy Tail against Levina of Crimson Empire!"

The people cheered for Laxus, but were a little nervous when they heard Levina's name. It didn't bother her though.

She saw Laxus get ready to battle, but wasn't worried. She stood there watching his movements.

"And Battle!"

* * *

Laxus moved first, using Heavenward Halberd. Levina watched the attack approach, then dodged at the last minuete. With a flick of her wrist, Laxus's attack rebounded on him and struck him right in the chest.

The shocked Dragon Slayer staggered back. "How did you do that." He demanded.

"You should have studied more, Lightning Dragon Slayer." Levina replied. "Only someone who controls lightning can actually attack with it."

"So, you're a lightning mage." Laxus said. "Then, handle this! Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!" The attack flew at Levina.

Levina sighed and held out her hand. The attack hit and pushed her back a little. "Is that all you can do?" She asked. "Pitiful." Three Lightning bolts shot out of the palm of her hand and hit Laxus in his arms, legs, and stomach.

"I'm not a mage." Levina said. "I am a lightning Master."

"No way."

* * *

Setsuna sighed. "He did not know what he was getting into."

"Yeah..." Kuro looked into the crowd and noticed some familiar people.

The twins, Lica and Lanz watching the battle with interest. Lanz had a mark on his face, hinting that Lica had to hit him. Other than that, Azura sat perfectly poised, watching Levina battle. He could tell what she was thinking.

 _Do not let your emotions take over,Levina._

* * *

"Are you done playing around?" Levina asked.

Laxus glared at her. He changed into lightning and vanished.

Levina immediately looked around expecting an attack.

"Lightning Dragon's Roar!" Laxus shouted.

Levina created a shield. As soon as the attack hit, the shield broke and the entire area was covered in smoke.

"Lightning Dash." She muttered. She created a lance out of lightning and flew towards Laxus.

She struck him and shoulder as she shot passed, and turned to face him. She snapped the lance and it morphed into two swords.

As she flew toward him, he dodged a little and the blade lightly scratched him.

"Nice dodge." Levina said. The blades vanished and a sphere of lightning appeared. "But, this is where our battle ends." A large lightning bolt came out if the sphere and completely engulfed the dragon slayer.

* * *

Azura raised her eyebrows. _When did Levina ever use that move?_ She wondered.

"Wow..." Some other guild members said. "Levina is awesome!"

Azura smiled. _Either way, I'm proud of my guild and its members._

* * *

"This...isn't...over..." Laxus tried to stay standing, but it was obvious he was close to collapsing.

"It is." Levina walked over and pushed him over. "I look foreward to our next meeting, Laxus."

She walked out of the arena, just as the announcer announced her win.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed! This battle was really hard to write. Leave a review on your way out!


	25. Chapter 25

Hey guys! Here's Chapter 25 of Crimson Empire. And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **FluffyMarryKozakura** \- She loses control.

 **Alisha Hawley** \- I get it. Levina's dialouge was because of her personality. She has to keep herself calm so she doesn't show her emotions. Otherwise, something horrible will happen. I might be overpowering them. I'll add more conversations, but people wanted to see the battles. Mostly Viper and Venom be beaten to death by Erza. It's okay. Thanks!

 **myra-is-a-tactician** \- Nice skit. I'm glad I got Levina right.

 **4 BIG HATERS** \- They will.

 **Violetfairy12** \- Lucy had that fight with Loke...yeah that wasn't a fight. I'll try to add another.

 **Kasumi Yukimura** \- Thanks! Probably Lanz's personality. Based on what you said from the profile he said something that made him sound rude. Thanks!

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 25

"Great job, Levina!" Lucy said.

"Thanks, Lucy." Levina replied, smiling at the celestial mage. Everyone stopped to stare in shock.

"Did you just smile?" Lucy asked in shock.

"N-no, I didn't." Levina looked away.

"Yes you did, sis!" Raidyn smiled.

Levina's face turned red. "I did not." She repeated, but it sounded like she was trying to convince herself.

Lucy smiled. "Your smile was nice, Levina."

"Thank you." Levina replied.

"Can you do it again?" Viper asked as they started walking down the hall.

"Don't push it." Levina shocked him.

* * *

Laxus was taken to the medical wing immediately after the battle.

"How did that woman defend herself against Laxus?" Macarov wondered aloud. "He used the strongest spells he knew. She would have to either be incredibly strong or-"

"She actually used a very god trick." Mavis appeared next to him, cutting off the Guild Master. "She absorbed the attacks and redirected them back. It did hurt her, so she blocked attacks she couldn't handle. It's a very good strategy."

"Are all Crimson Empire members like this?" Erza asked. "Those two I fought were also strong, and I used my strongest armor on them."

"Yes, and Elfman will be battling the second in command." Erza stared at the said mage shocked.

"He will?"

"Yes." Macarov nodded. "I'm worried about him."

"Maybe I could take his place?" Erza suggested.

"No. Elfman wants to do this." Macarov shot down the suggestion. "We don't have a reason to say no to the challenge either."

* * *

"Excuse Me, Kuro." The second in command turned to see who was talking to him.

"Yes?"

The announcer was nervous. "Is it okay if we postpone Crimson Empire and Fairy Tail's battle?" He asked.

"Yes. Why would you even ask?" Kuro stared at him.

"Well, some people look foreward to battles, so..."

"You assumed I did?" Kuro sighed when the announcer nodded. "No, I don't really care. I wouldn't even care if I couldn't battle at all anymore."

"Oh..." The announcer didn't know what to say. "Okay, thank you for agreeing."

"No problem." Kuro walked away.

* * *

And that's it! This might not be as good as the other chapters. Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review on your way out!


	26. Chapter 26

Hey guys! Here's chapter 26 of Crimson Empire! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Alisha Hawley** \- Was that what? Thanks though. I was a little nervous writing Levina's smile, but nobody complained about it.

 **Guest** \- I like to think dragon slayers have a limit as to how much of the element they can handle. And Levina absorbed then redirected the attack, adding a bunch of power so...

 **Kasumi Yukimura** \- Well, we learn what people think of Crimson Empire.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 26

"So your battle was postponed?" Lucy asked.

"Yes." Kuro nodded, drinking his tea. "I'm not worried though."

"Why are you lying?" Lucy asked. Kuro looked up in surprise. "Your hand is shaking. Your scared of something."

"I'm not." Kuro put his cup down and stood up. "Thank you for listening." Then, he turned and walked out the door.

* * *

"Hey did you hear about that new guild?"

"Crimson Empire? Yeah."

"One of them took out Laxus without an issue."

"I heard the only battle they lost was against Erza Scarlet."

"They're scary."

Azura listened to the whispers and comments about her guild. She kept calm, but coud tell the other guild members were close to snapping.

"Everyone keep calm." Azura said. "We can't let what they're saying get to us. Stay Calm."

"But-" Lanz was cut off when Azura glared at him.

"Stay. Calm." Her tone was warning. Lanz looked annoyed but stayed quiet.

The comments continued, but Azura kept calm.

Until, one comment caught her attention.

"There's no way they can be human." A person said. "Nobody can defeat someone that easily."

"Yeah. Remeber those two girls? One was copying abilites and the other controlled her own blood."

"Monsters."

"Yeah."

At this point, Azura snapped. She stood up and faced the person who insulted her guild.

"What do you know?" She asked.

"Huh?" The person looked at her. "What's your problem?"

"My problem is that you just insulted my guild." Azura glared at him.

"Your gui- You're part of Crimson Empire!?"

"I'm not just part of it." Azura drew her sword out of it's scabbard. "I'm the guild Master."

"You-!" Lica and Lanz cut him off.

"Hey, if you go around lying about our guild... we won't forgive you." The threat hung in the air.

"Tch." The person sat down. "It's not worth talking to you guys."

"Excuse me," A gentle, yet angry voice came from behind him. When he turned around his eyes widend. "Don't you think it's rude to talk about a guild you don't know?" Mirajane asked. "Please don't do it anymore."

"Y-yeah."

"Thank you, Mirajane." Azura thanked the mage.

"No problem." Mira offered her hand out.

Azura shook it.

* * *

Well, who expected this? I was kind of shocked by it, too. But, it still turned out good. Leave a review on your way out!


	27. Chapter 27

Hey guys! Here's Chapter 27 of Crimson Empire. And reader review responses:

* * *

 **FluffyMarryKozakura** \- Oh I did? Awesome! Happy Belated birthday.

 **Lukas Le Stelle** \- Yeah. (Person in back speaking in rhymes) Shut up background character. Or you'll be the Serpentines new prank target. (Person shuts up) I had a hard time picking which Fairy Tail member to use, but I'm glad it was Mira.

 **Kasumi Yukimura** \- I can try. No need for violence.

 **alenaluvhuskies** \- Maybe... romance is a little hard for me. Natsu will show up though.

 **jfkkennedy** \- Yeah there is.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 27

Lucy walked down the empty hallway lost in thought. Kuro had gone to train somewhere, and even though he seemed calm, Lucy noticed his nervousness.

She kept walking until she bumped into someone.

"Oh sor-" She stopped when she saw who she bumped into. " _Natsu_."

"Lucy." The flame dragon slayer replied. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Crimson Empire is really nice."

"Really?" Natsu asked. "Are they?"

"Yes they are." Lucy said. "Why."

"Did you not see what they did?" Natsu asked, his voice raising. "They brutally beat people."

"You kind of deserved it in my opinion." Lucy muttered.

"How can you even be near them?" Natsu continued.

"Do you really think that they are that evil?" Lucy cut in.

"That one girl burned Gajeel's hands and the other girl hurt Laxus."

"Laxus insulted her."

"It doesn't mean the other one-"

"That other girl is my friend." Lucy glared at him. "I don't care what you say, Natsu Dragneel. I'm staying with Crimson Empire."

Without waiting for Natsu's reply, Lucy turned and walked away.

* * *

"Don't you think that was a little harsh?" Loke appeared next to Lucy.

"Not really." Lucy replied. "Crimson Empire isn't evil. In fact, not a lot of them have happy pasts."

"Like who?"

"Levina. She and Raidyn were abandoned by their family when they were six. Their parents tricked them to with a "family trip". Once they fell asleep, they were left in the woods. A wolf appeared and went for Raidyn. Levina pushed him out the way and took the wolf's claws to face. She immediately went blind in her left eye. The pain from the attack powered her lightening and shocked the wolf to death. Despite the pain, the two of them kept going until they came to an old man's house. Luckily, he knew heal magic. He was only able to scar the wound the cost was that she lost color in that eye and is permanently blind in it,too." Lucy finished explaining.

"..." Loke couldn't say anything. Raidyn and Levina had gone through so much, but they were still strong.

"Yeah, I reacted like that,too." Lucy said.

"Then...what about the others? Like Kuro?" Loke asked.

"Only Azura knows the full details on him. But, his family disappeared and he was adopted by a group of people, but they were killed in front of him. He become withdrawn and just blamed himself, but Azura managed to snap him out of it somehow. They were a team before she became guild master."

"What was their team called?"

"Why do you want to know?" Lucy asked, suspiciously.

"There was a two person strike team once, but they suddenly vanished one day."

"I think they were called-"

* * *

Cliffhanger! It sucks, but it's interesting. And now we know Raidyn and Levina's past and a little of Kuro's.

Leave a review on your way out!


	28. Chapter 28

Hey guys! Here's Chapter 28 of Crimson Empire! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Lukas Le Stelle** \- Yeah I am horrible. Well, those two were busy with something this chapter. You might like the end.

 **Kasumi Yukimura** \- Yeah sure. You can call me Az. Not too much violence if you want me to update. Emotions can cloud my judgement.

 **myra-is-a-tactician** \- Yes I did. Kuro is a bit myterious. When I thought of him, I thought of Kirito, Levi, and a few others. His ability is also mysterious. Even I have trouble understanding him.

 **FluffyMarryKozakura** \- For Levina and Raidyn you'll have to ask Myra. For Kuro...that'll be a little longer. But in brief, Kuro just seemed like the type to have a tragic past. And Azura seemed like someone who would be close to him.

 **PortlandChinaDoll** \- Yeah, I found it funny too.

 **Rambadoodle** \- Sorry, I can't accept OCs right now. I'm just to far gone into the fanfic now. If I make a sequel, I'll add her.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 28

"I think they were called-" Lucy was cut off when a pink blur landed on her.

"Hey Lucy!" Rose smiled.

"Hi, Rose. What are you doing?" Lucy asked.

"I just finished eating my cake with B-Abyss here." She pointed to the hooded mLe leaning against the wall.

Loke stared at him for a moment. The black hood and dark personality along with him cutting himself off from others made him worry about Lucy. But after hearing about Levina, Raidyn, and Kuro... He let it slide. Maybe they weren't so bad. And Rose certainly was cute.

As if he pick up. Abyss looked at him as if warning him not to do something to Rose.

Loke shook his head, and Abyss seemed to relax a little.

"Are you guys excited for Kuro's match?" Rose asked.

"When is it?" Lucy asked.

"In a few days. Maybe tomorrow." Rose replied. "I can't wait for it but I heard somewhere that Kuro might have to change opponents because of his status."

"He's the co-guild leader?" Loke guessed.

"No." Rose turned to him. "Kuro is second in command. It's just because he's arund Azura so much that people called him a Co-Leader."

"Then...why would he change opponents?"

"Kuro and Azura have unique abilies. But they have weaknesses so they covered each other. It's what makes them so hard to beat. The only one who came close to beating them was Setsuna, without her limiter. But she couldn't handle it."

"What do you mean?"

"Even though Azura can copy abilites, she also has to take on the limitations along with her own." Rose explained. "Like if she copied my abilites, she would also get animea, then if she switched to another ability like celestial magic-"

"She would have to handle the strain of opening a gate and anemia?" Loke guessed.

"Yes. It's why she wears the limiter. It cuts off her ability so she can't endager herslef or others." Rose said.

"Wow..." Loke muttered.

"Yeah." Abyss pushed himself off the wall. "Well, Rose we have to go."

"Okay." Rose smiled. "Bye, Lucy! Bye Loke!" She ran off while Abyss walked behind her.

* * *

"So Crimson Empire... is always like that?" Loke asked Lucy as they headed to the Crimson Empire rooms.

"Cheery and Happy?" Lucy nodded. "But they can become serious in a second. Some of them don't even try to hide it, Like Kuro and Abyss."

"Oh." Loke opened the door and was hit in the face with a pie.

"Hah!" Viper and Venom's laugh echoed off the walls.

"But, mostly...like that." Lucy sighed.

* * *

Well, that's it. This was like an explanation chapter. Well, hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!

For those Intersted: I wrote a short story on Rose and Abyss! It's on my tumblr: Crimson-Moonlit-Huntress. If you want to see it, check it out.


	29. Chapter 29

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter 29 of Crimson Empire! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Lukas Le Stelle** \- Yeah, but if Loke stays with Lucy and Crinson Empire, he'll have to get used to it.

 **FluffyMarryKozakura** \- It's okay. I wrote a short story for Rose and Abyss on my tumblr account which explains what Rose and Abyss' relationship is. The rest was mostly Loke and Lucy catching. Then explanations about the characters.

 **Kasumi Yukimura** \- Thanks! I'm glad you liked it.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Kuro sat on his bed cleaning his two swords. He had cleaned them three times, but it took his minds off his upcoming battle.

"Kuro?" Lucy looked in the room.

"Yes?" Kuro sheathed his swords quickly.

"Are you sure you're ready to go through with this?" Lucy asked. "We both know what happened last time you battled someone."

"I am sure." The swords vanished. Lucy noticed, but pretended not to. Kuro's abilites were his own, even if she didn't understand them.

"Well...I won't pry, but we'll be ready to pull you out if you lose it.

"Thank you." Kuro managed a small smile.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Elfman trained hard for his battle with the guy that let his guildmate beat his.

 _Real men don't do that._ Elfman thought. _I'll beat him to avenge them._

"Elfman?" Mira came in. "Are you in here?"

"Hey Mira." Elfman stopped training to talk to his sister. "What happend?"

"Crimson Empire was being insulted. People called them Monsters and said that they shouldn't be here."

Elfman felt a pang of guilt. As much as he didn't like the guild for hurting Natsu and Gajeel, and taking Lucy from them, he didn't think of them as monsters. They all seemed closed off, but they cared about people.

"Calling them monsters is..." Elfman couldn't find the right word.

"Horrible?" Elfman nodded.

"No man should do that. If they do, they aren't a real man."

"Thanks." The siblings turned to see Levina, Raidyn, Fletcher, and Lunaria standing there. Lunaria smiled.

"I'm glad you feel that way."

"No problem."

* * *

"Welcome to the next battle!" The announcer shouted into the crowd. "Kuro from Crimson Empire against Elfman from Fairy Tail!"

"Kuro, are you ready?" Setsuna asked.

"Yes, I am." Kuro replied. "Why does everyone ask me this?"

"Because we're worried."

"You don't have to worry." Kuro said. He looked at everyone.

"Okay..."

Kuro gave them a small smile before going into the arena.

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Next is Kuro and Elfman's battle! Leave a review on your way out!


	30. Chapter 30

Hey guys! Here's the next Chapter of Crimson Empire. And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Lukas Le Stelle** \- Hope you like this battle.

 **FluffyMarryKozakura** \- It's Crimson Moonlit Huntress.

 **alenaluvhuskies** \- Sorry. Hope this one is good.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 30

"Battle!"

Elfman and Kuro ran towards each other preparing to attack.

"Beast Arm: Black Bull!" His arm changed, and his fist flew towards Kuro.

"..." Kuro didn't say or do anything until the fist was an inch from his face. Just before the attack connected, he flew back. A slight cut on his face. "...Eluciator..." Kuro said, standing up.

A pitch black sword with trims of gray and a black hilt connected to a handguard appeared in his left hand. It gleamed in the light, but also gave off a dark aura.

Kuro charged towards Elfman and slashed upwards.

Elfman felt the cut before the blade even hit him. As soon as it conntected, Elfman felt a burning pain in his arm.

"What is that thing!" Elfman exclaimed. The sword seem to glow as he said it.

"One of my best weapons." Kuro replied. "It absorbs and redirects pain."

"No way." Elfman said shocked. "I've never seen a sword do that."

"There aren't many of them." Kuro replied. "Most were destroyed so they wouldn't hurt anyone." As soon as he finished speaking, Kuro ran towards the take over mage.

Elfman swung his fist, barely missing Kuro. The black haired male kept running and swung upwards. It slashed across his arm again, thing time changing his arm back to normal.

* * *

Lucy winced when she saw Kuro fight. She did feel sorry for Elfman, but her mind was more focused on Kuro. The second in command wasn't defending himself from the attacks. He would dodge and slow down to avoid an attack, but he wouldn't block.

She knew why, but still...

* * *

Attacks kept going back and forth between Elfman and Kuro. Elfman would use a move and attack while Kuro would dodge or attack, the latter choice would result in an injury.

Elfman wasn't covered in wounds, but was starting to feel exhausted.

Kuro on the other hand, was covered in wounds all over his body, but wasn't exhausted.

"You are good." Elfman said. "I haven't had a challenge like this in awhile."

"Thank you." Kuro replied with a nod. "You are the same."

"But, how are you not tired?" Elfman wondered. "Those wounds and attacks should tire you out."

Kuro stared at him. "Have you ever heard of the team Night Raid?" He asked.

Elfman froze. And behind him, so did a few other guild members.

* * *

Macarov paled. "Night Raid..." He muttered. _The two person team. One could create weapons and attack, while the other was defensive. They were a legend between guilds. How does this boy know?_

* * *

"How do you know Night Raid?" Elfman asked.

"Night Raider was named in honor of my family."

The temperature dropped.

* * *

A cliffhanger in a battle! That's new. And we learned something about Kuro and his family, too.

* * *

 **Notes** :

Kuro's sword is based off of Kirito's (SAO), Elucidator.

Night Raid is based off of the group in Akame Ga Kill. I considered calling it Night Raider/s, but it wasn't as good.

And before anyone jumps the gun, saying I overpowered Kuro, notice he never once defended himself from attacks. So he got hurt a lot.

* * *

Leave a review on your way out!


	31. Chapter 31

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Crimson Empire! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **FluffyMarryKozakura** \- Not Akame Ga Kill Night Raid. A different one.

 **Alisha Hawley** \- It's okay. I think Erza's reason is obvious. The rest of the guild is split between regretting their actions towards Lucy and wanting to make it up to her, hating Crimson Empire for taking her away, and fear of the guild they don't know.

 **4 BIG HATERS** \- Yeah me too.

 **Kasumi Yukimura** \- Thanks!

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 31

"N-Night Raid!?" Macarov choked out.

"Gramps, do you know that group?" Natsu asked. Gray looked equally confused. Erza, knowing what he meant stayed quiet.

"It was an independant group. They didn't follow anyone, just did what they wanted. I heard they adopted a child into the group, but I never expected."

"Expected what?"

"I never expected that that child would be this strong."

"What happened to the original Night Raid?" Gray asked.

"They were all killed."

* * *

"Huh. Night Raid." Elfman said. "If that's true, then you must be able to block an attack."

"I was." Kuro replied.

"Then why not?" Elfman asked, flying foreward and leaving a crater in the ground where Kuro once stood.

"I _was_ able to block." Kuro repeated, putting an emphasis on was. He swung his blade at the mage.

"So you don't block." Elfman said, almost confused. "Why wouldn't you? Didn't your family teach you how to? Real men would dodge an attack and still fight."

Kuro stabbed the ground with his sword, causing a fissure to appear. It rushed towards Elfman, who was only barely able to dodge. As soon as Kuro pulled his sword out of the ground, the fissure closed up as if it had never been there.

"Answer this then." Kuro said, charging at Elfman.

Elfman used black bull to change his arm and cut off Kuro's attack with one of his own. Kuro flew back a little, but landed on his feet.

"What if the reason your family was dead was because you defended yourself?" Kuro asked, with a dead serious look.

* * *

Wow, Kuro is on a roll. And we have a reason as to why he doesn't defend against attacks. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review on your way out!


	32. Chapter 32

Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long. I had no ideas for this fanfiction. (Well, I did for another version of it...maybe a sequel) But, I got ideas now, so Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Guest 1** \- Sorry did I do that? I don't have spell check.

 **Guest 2** \- I'm sure Lukas would thank you. I'll try to.

 **Guest 3** \- Maybe.

 **Lukas Le Stelle** \- That's really good! *·* ( mesmerized by awesome writing)

 **ShugoYuuki123** \- I have a spin off called "The Past is Past" that talks about the past of Crimson Empire members if you're interested.

 **Kasumi Yukimura** \- Thanks! Hope you didn't wait long.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 32

Elfman admitted he was slightly interested in the second in command's past as to why he didn't block and his family's death, but real men wouldn't do that in a battle.

Kuro seemed to sense this answer and charged at him. The take over mage barely had enough time to block it. The sword did manage to give him a small cut though. Elfman gripped the sword ignoring some of the pain that appeared in his hand, and swung his first at Kuro, connecting and sending the black haired boy to the other side of the area.

"Nice." Kuro smiled, despite a bruise appearing where he was hit. "Why don't we try harder." Both swords vanished and were replaced by a Zweihänder.

The sword gleamed dangerously in front of Kuro.

Elfman couldn't help it. He smiled and charged at the swordsman.

* * *

Azura watched the two clash, feeling the energy. It was surprising acutally. Kuro never used his Zweihänder. Something about to much energy. It didn't seem like that now.

* * *

Even though everyone was interested in the battle, Setsuna had already determined the winner. Mostly because she had used her abilities to copy a fortune teller to see. She couldn't help it. Battles didn't excite her like everyone else. They unsettled her a lot. She tried to shake the feeling, but she couldn't.

She turned, and ignoring the stares of Abyss, Rose, and Fletcher, walked back to her room.

* * *

Kuro couldn't even tell why he was so tired. He had used his weapons before without feeling this tired. So why now? He ran at Elfman, who also seemed to be tired dealing blow after blow to the Fairy Tail mage, who also fought back blocking and dealing blows to the Crimson Empire member.

"BEAST SOUL!" Elfman changed and struck at lightning fast speed.

Giving a loud shout, Kuro swung the Zweihänder, dissolving back into two swords and collided with the fist.

The power released from the attacks blew everyone back.

* * *

When Lucy along with the rest of her guild, Fairy Tail, and the audience opened their eyes they were shocked. The audience groaned.

* * *

Setsuna heard the groans and upsetting mutters and knew she was right.

* * *

The match was a draw.

* * *

And that's it! Sorry for the bad end, but I had lost interest in this fight... and this fanfiction. I think I'll do one more fight then end it. Sorry, but writer's block is forcing me to think of something else for Crimson Empire. I have a sequel preview up so people can see if they want to read it.

Anyway, leave a review on your way out!


	33. Chapter 33

Hey guys! Here's chapter 33 of Crimson Empire. And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

Lukas Le Stelle- Thanks Lukas. *smiling a lot* Sorry for taking so long. I managed to get rid of my writer's block!

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 33

"Wait, that's it!?" Someone in the audience yelled. "A draw!?"

Azura sighed as people yelled in outrage. She stood up and began to walk down to where she knew her guild was.

* * *

"Kuro," Setsuna put her hand on the second in commands head.

After the battle, Kuro and Elfman had collapsed, having used all their energy. Lisana and Mirajane had gone out to help their brother out of the arena, and Fletcher and Lucy helped Kuro. Lisana and Mira gave Lucy a sad look before helping their brother. Lucy had just ignored it and half carried half dragged the black haired boy to his room.

"Kuro." Setsuna repeated, with more force. "Wake up."

"..." Kuro slowly opened his eyes and sat up in his bed with an exhausted look. "Setsuna...?" Kuro asked.

The silver haired girl replied by slapping him.

"Ow!" Kuro held the area where he was slapped. "What was that for?"

"You summoned three of your strongest weapons in one go." Setsuna answered coldly. "You could have ended up worse."

"I've done it before."

"When you were training." Setsuna said. "Not when you were actually fighting."

"But-"

Setsuna stood. "Azura's here to see you." She walked out of the room as the guild leader walked in.

* * *

"Is he okay?" Lucy asked when Setsuna appeared.

"His pride is damaged and he might sulk a little after Azura tells him off, but other than that he will be fine."

"Is Azura really that scary?" Lucy asked. Even though she had been part of the guild for awhile, she never really knew about Azura.

"Oh yeah." Viper answered the question, and Venom nodded. "One time we pulled a big prank, and Azura gave us a huge tell off. Even though we've been told not to prank like that, Azura's words are still in my head."

"Oh." Lucy wasn't sure what to think. She hadn't known much about Crimson Empire after all.

* * *

"Kuro, why did you use those weapons?" Azura asked him calmly.

Kuro looked away. He couldn't answer Azura even if he wanted to.

"Was it because of Night Raid?" Kuro looked at her in shock. Azura had promised not to bring his family up. "Did you want to defend them and support your claim that you were part of their family?"

"I-" Kuro tried to interject, but Azura carried on.

"No one doubted you out there Kuro. You could have fought normally and nothing would have changed. Instead, your determination has caused problems for us."

"But-"

"Kuro. I can tell you this because it's true." Azura looked at him dead in the eye. "Yuuki would have killed you right now."

Kuro's eyes widened and he tried to stand up, but Azura pushed him back down.

"You swore never to bring them up!" Kuro exclaimed.

"And I didn't want to but it was the only way to make you listen."

"I don't care!" Kuro shouted. "I know I shouldn't have okay! I know that! But..."

"I'm right Kuro. You're still traumatized by it aren't you."

"I-I am." Kuro looked at her. "Are you happy?"

"Kuro, I was there. I saw what happened. You think I'm happy to bring it up and almost traumatize you again?" Azura asked. "I'm not. But...just think about what you did."

Then, she stood and left the room.

* * *

"Everyone," Azura spoke to the rest of the guild. "Coming here...might not have been the best idea."

"I won't deny it." Levina said. Abyss and Rose nodded.

"So I will leave the decision of staying and leaving to you." Azura continued. "But, I have a meeting with the magic council and other guild leaders right now."

* * *

Sorry for the bad ending, but I think I covered what I wanted to. Strong Kuro has a trauma, Azura had a weak moment, the crowd wasn't happy, and Magic Council is involved.

Leave a review on your way out!


	34. Chapter 34

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter to Crimson Empire. And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Lukas Le Stelle** \- Yep. You probably won't like the Magic Council that much here either.

 **Zoe** -The-Fairy- I hope you didn't wait long.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 34

"Should we just quit the Games?" Venom asked his twin. The two had left their guild's wing of the building and were walking around aimlessly. They hadn't run into any other guilds, though it might have been because there was another round going on between all of them. The Magic Council had called Azura in for a meeting with the other guild leaders, and had forbidden Crimson Empire from competing until the meeting was over.

"I don't really know." Viper replied. "I guess it just depends on what happens with the council."

* * *

"A member of Night Raid, Miss Azura!" Azura covered her ears as one member of the Magic Council shouted at her. "Night Raid! If it was a former Dark Guild member it would have been acceptable. But Night Raid was just a group of killers!"

"But Kuro-"

"Made it blatantly obvious that he was a member." Another Council member cut her off. "We are willing to forgive you if you say you did not know about him being involved. In return, Kuro will either leave your guild and work for us, be imprisoned for life, or be killed depending on his involvement with the group."

"He doesn't deserve any of that!" Azura shouted back. "He hasn't done anything since he joined us! And you are misunderstanding Night Raid. Everyone that was killed, everyone, deserved it. Do you know about what they would do?"

"It doesn't matter." Was the response. " Night Raid caused the death of many people and since they are all missing, it falls on the one that was found to deal with the punishment. We are willing to help you. Just say that you did not know about Kuro's involvement, You regret bringing him into your guild, and that you handed him over to us so we can deal with him."

"And what will you do with him?"

"He will either work for us, be imprisoned, or die." Azura paled.

"Why!" She shouted. "He hasn't done anything! Nothing since he joined the guild. There has been no trouble, and if I said that I regretted letting him join Crimson Empire, I would offend other members of my guild."

"Miss Azura-"

"I agree with her." Makarov stood and began to speak. "I do not know how this guild operates but until this Guild Magic Game, I had never heard of Crimson Empire or any trouble from where they are from. Arresting the boy for mistakes that are not his own will not solve this problem. I also watched how he battled against my guild and Kuro seemed determined not to win, but to prove himself."

"That is true." Azura said, calming down a little now that someone else was speaking in agreement with her. "He wanted to prove himself as a member of Night Raid now that they are all dead... including his sister."

The Magic Council representative growled and sat down as another stood up.

"We will discuss what to do with the boy in private. Meeting Adjourned."

* * *

And that's it! It would have been longer but something was messed up and I lost some of my writing. Anyway, Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


	35. Chapter 35

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Crimson Empire! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Zoe The Fairy** \- Thanks!

 **FallensPain1122** \- Thanks!

 **Lukas Le Stelle** \- Yeah, the Magic Council isn't going to be well liked in this chapter either.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 35

The members of Crimson Empire had waited for Azura while talking about what might happen.

Levina was cynical and believed that the magic council would end up trying to get rid of Kuro. Raidyn had tried to change her mind about it, but the his sister listed all the reasons why.

"Kuro was a member of an assassination group. The group broke many laws of the magic guild, making them all wanted. Since they were all killed, there was no way to punish them, but now there is."

"But Kuro was a kid when he joined!" Fletcher said. "His life before wasn't very good, and why would they punish him for every crime?"

"It's the way the magic council works. And the magic council doesn't care what his childhood was like." Levina replied. "They just want the laws to be in control, and if it means that a traumatized person has to die because of his family."

Lucy sat, quietly thinking about everything. The magic council had never been like this when she was in Fairy Tail. It actually worried her a lot. She may not have interacted with Kuro a lot, but from that one battle with Elfman, the celestial mage had felt a lot of sympathy.

Everyone went silent when Azura stormed into the room, and slammed the door muttering curses.

"What happened Azura?" Lucy asked.

"The Magic Council reached a very stupid verdict."

* * *

" _We have a solution to this problem, Miss Azura." A member said. "Kuro may stay with you however..." The woman pulled out a parchment._

 _"Crimson Empire will be under constant surveillance from nearby guilds and the magic council. Any missions you take will be examined by the magic council before being approved. All members of Crimson Empire shall have a background check and if any are found with a criminal past they will be forbidden from taking requests."_

 _"What!" Azura cried out. "But-"_

 _The woman continued. "Also, any member that is approved will be sent on a mission will be sent on an examination test with a member from another guild. Also, if any conflicts arise, Crimson Empire will be obligated to join, and half of your money will go to other guilds if there has been problems."_

 _"But that's the same as arresting us!" Azura shouted._

 _"Well, you could always give us the Night Raid boy." The woman rolled up her parchment._

 _Azura started to growl and mutter curses as she stormed from the room._

* * *

"That's insane!" Raidyn said over the sound of his sister lighting laughing, as she had correctly predicted everything that was happening.

"It is." Azura nodded. "But I don't have much time to answer."

"How much time do you have?"

"Three days."

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out.


	36. Chapter 36

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter to Crimson Empire! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Zoe The Fairy** \- Yes they are.

 **Lukas Le Stelle** \- You will love this, Lukas.

 **ShugoYuuki123** \- You will be shocked.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 36

"So what do we do now?" Lucy asked.

Azura had gone into Kuro's room to tell him everything and look after her second in command, leaving the celestial mage in charge.

"We could pay them back." Rose said. "It would teach them not to bother us."

"Yeah, but it would also cause us to become and enemy of the Magic Council." Fletcher pointed out.

"True..."

"What if it's just pranks? And we pin them on another guild?" Viper and Venom suggested.

"Then we make enemies of the guild we framed and the guilds that are their friends."

"Oh right."

"What if we just resign from the games after this last round?" Setsuna and Levina said at the same time. They quickly shared a silent conversation with each other, and then Levina spoke.

"If we finish this last round and then leave they can't stop us."

"But we aren't competing for three days." Azura came back into the room. "And we have a three day time limit before the magic council makes the decision for us."

"Man, if only we had more time." Raidyn said leaning back in his chair. "So we just leave."

"Hmm..." Azura thought for a minute before snapping her fingers. "I have an idea. But, Setsuna and Lucy I need you two for it to work."

"Yes Ma'am." Both girls stood up.

Azura turned back towards the remaining members of her guild. "Here is my idea."

* * *

"Do you all agree?"

"Yeah." Everyone nodded.

"Good." Azura turned toward the celestial wizard. "Lucy give this to your former guild."

"Okay, Azura."

"Setsuna you will go with me when I tell the magic council my decision."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Excuse me, Azura..." the blood mage walked up to her. "Can I stay a bit longer, too? I have some business to take care of."

"Well, alright. Are you okay with this, Setsuna?" The white haired mage nodded. "Very well then."

"Thank you! It won't take long, Azura!" Rose ran out the door.

* * *

"Lucy!" The blue flying cat was the first one that saw Lucy. While Lucy would have been happier to see him, she had a job to do, so she walked past him and up to the guild master's room, ignoring the stares she got from her former guildmates. Some didn't even look at her, as if they were ashamed to see her.

Lucy knocked on the door and walked past the scarlet haired requip mage, ice mage mage, and Fire dragon slayer. Macarov looked at her, without even a hint of recognition or care.

"Master Macarov." Lucy said. "I have this letter for you from the Guild Master of Crimson Empire, Azura."

"Thank you, Lucy." Macarov said, taking the letter. "And-" he stopped when he realized that Lucy had left the room as soon as she had handed the letter to him.

"What's so important about the letter, Master?" Erza asked.

Macarov opened the letter, and almost dropped it in shock when he read it.

"It's..."

* * *

"Well, Azura." The magic council looked at the guild leader coldly. "We weren't expecting you to reach a decision so quickly." The leader smiled.

"Neither did I." Azura replied with an even colder tone. "But my guildmates helped me reach a decision."

"I can see that." The leader looked over at Setsuna. "And who is this one?"

"Her name is Setsuna. She is a copy mage." Azura replied.

"Ah yes. She is the one who defeated two dragon slayers."

"Yes I am." Setsuna said. "And I have no intention of joining you. So stay quiet." She looked at one of the council members who quickly looked away.

"Control your guild members." Azura smiled and nodded in responses. "So tell us. What is your decision?"

"Here it is." Azura handed him a paper.

 _We, Crimson Empire, resign from the Guild Magic Games. We were forced to join, and will leave with all of our guildmembers and rights._

"Azura!" The leader stood up, but froze when he realized why the Guild Master of Crimson Empire had brought along the copy mage.

"Bye!" Azura smiled as the two teleported out of the room.

* * *

And that's it! This story is almost done, one more chapter! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


	37. Chapter 37

Hey guys! Here's the final chapter to Crimson Empire! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Lukas Le Stelle** \- Something like that happens. Thanks for the idea! ^-^

 **ShugoYuuki123** \- Thanks!

 **Zoe The Fairy** \- Thank you!

 **awesomegirl3362** \- Oh, sorry. I can't fix it this late. 90 days have already passed. Thanks for letting me know, though.

 **LuNa3300** \- Here's what happens next.

 **QueenBee24** \- Thanks? (I'm on-off about Angel, so I'm not sure how to respond to this.)

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 37

"Excuse me, everyone." The announcer said instead of his usual announcement. "Due to certain issues that shall not be revealed, Crimson Empire has resigned from the Guild Magic Games."

The yelling and angered roars of the crowd completely echoed off the walls and out of the stadium to the point that two memebers of Crimson Empire that hadn't left yet turned and looked up and smiled.

* * *

"It was kind of obvious they would drop out," Sting said. "They probably couldn't handle how powerful other guilds were."

"Then why were you scared when that pink haired girl showed up here asking for a favor?" Rouge asked, causing Sting to pale.

"If you knew what she was asking for, you'd be panicking, too." Sting replied.

* * *

"Why did they leave!" Natsu shouted. "They had no reason to!"

"Actually, they do." Macarov said, and Mavis nodded. "Everything was explained when Lucy gave me this letter." Macarov held up the paper. "Crimson Empire was threatend by the Magic Council to join. They were going to keep silent and not disturb anyone. However, once the Guild Magic Games began, attention was drawn to them due to being an unknown guild, Lucy's reappearance, and the strength of the guild. When Kuro revealed he was a member of Night Raid, the Magic council wanted him to join them. When they refused, the Magic Council threatend to take away all their rights as a guild. Them leaving was the only to get away with both. They knew the consequences, but are willing to never show their faces around here again if it means that they can keep both things."

"I wanted a rematch with that girl who had beaten me." Gajeel said. "They weren't even-"

Gajeel was cut off when a yell of surprise followed by sadistic laughter came from the area where the magic council was.

"That's what you get for threating our family!" Setsuna and Rose said to them, Rose laughing and Setsuna smiling calmly.

* * *

How he hadn't noticed the trap, Lahar didn't know. He had been walking when he noticed the silver hair of the copy mage from Crimson Empire go around the corner, the man had been covered in glitter.

"Ha!" The pink haired girl laughed and Setsuna smiled. "That's what you get for messing with our family!"

"You..." Lahar stepped foreward, causing the silver haired girl placed her hand on the pink haired girl, causing the younger to vanish.

That left the two of them.

* * *

Setsuna didn't know what to think of this predicament. While she had never had an interest in romance, she had to admit the man in front of her was attractive.

"Why did you do this." He demanded. "Reveal a member of an illegal guild, then run away after?"

"We have no choice." Setsuna replied. "We are all outcasts of society. No other guild will accept us. It's why we are so protective."

"And I should believe you why?"

"I'm not asking you to believe me." Setsuna sighed. "But at least see logic in our decisions." And with that she was gone.

* * *

The crowd had started shouting in rage. They had wanted to see Lucy and other members battle, but now, the Guild Magic Games was having a day off. Some blamed Crimson Empire, others blamed Fairy Tail due to being friends with Lucy, and others just didn't blame anything or anyone.

"Now, everyone." The announcer spoke. "We are trying to control the situation. Please just relax today and the Games will be back tomorrow."

Grumbling, the people stood up and left.

* * *

"Are you sure it was alright to leave?" Lunaria asked Lucy as Maria brought them their drinks.

"I do feel bad," Lucy said. "But, the Magic Council started it. They just have to deal with it."

"Yeah... speaking of, how is Kuro doing?"

"He's recovering." Lucy answered. "Still not perfectly walking around, but he is able to get out of bed. Azura has been staying with him."

Lunaria leaned in. "Do you think they like each other?"

Lucy looked at her, completely confused. "Who? Kuro and Azura?"

Lunaria rolled her eyes. "No, Rose and Venom. Yes, Kuro and Azura!"

"Sorry, I wasn't really paying attention." Lucy apologized.

"Meh, no issue." A large crash caused the conversation, as Ice stuck her head out.

"Hey, Lunaria!" The blue and black haired girl shouted. "Can you help me out with this?"

"Yeah sure." Lunaria stood up. "Sorry, Luce."

"No problem." Lucy smiled and waved as her friend left.

* * *

The celestial wizard looked around the large guild hall. It reminded her so much of Fairy Tail. Upstairs were the rooms in case you were unable to afford your own. Above that was the guild master's office.

Right now, Ice and Wildfire were in the middle of a fight that was being watched by half the guild. Rose, Viper, and Venom were setting pranks up for some unknowing ally.

At the bar, Maria was serving food and drinks, while behind the scenes, Lunaria was using her abilites to cook the food. After awhile, the two would switch jobs with Lunaria serving and Maria cooking. Who cooked better food was still up for debate.

She wasn't even aware that she had started crying until Setsuna sat down across from her.

"Are you alright?" The copy mage asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah..." Lucy wiped away her tears. "Sorry, I'm just thinkingbof Fairy Tail."

"It's alright." Setsuna gave her a warm smie while reaching over to take Lucy's hand, her bracelet clinking on the table. "I know how you feel. Sometimes I miss my guild, too as do some others. You aren't alone here, Lucy."

"Yeah..." Lucy wiped away remaining tears before smiling happily. "Thank you, Setsy."

"No problem." Setsuna stood up, then pulled the blonde up. "Why don't we go join everyone?"

Lucy nodded, smiling and then followed the mage to join her Guild Family.

* * *

And that's it! Thanks for reading Crimson Empire! Hope you enjoyed.


	38. Chapter ?

? ? ? ?

 _In the middle of the angered crowd, two hooded figures watched and listened as the person finished explaining what was going to happen after the withdrawal of the mysterious guild, Crimson Empire. A few reporters were quickly writing down stories. The news of Crimson Empire's withdrawl would be all over the country by tomarrow._

 _"So, what do we do now?" One hooded figure asked._

 _"We leave." Was the reply. "Our Master has no use of this tournament if Crimson Empire isn't here. They do have to stay because they are influential to the council, but they will give us more instructions when they can."_

 _The two stood up._

 _They weren't noticed by the crowd._

 _"I was so close to him." One muttered. "I could have gotten him."_

 _"No, you couldn't have. You've seen what he can do though. So you'll be able to get him back."_

 _"That is correct."_

 _"Alright you two." The Guild Master appeared, smiling. "Head back to the the Guild. Tell everyone what happened. Then, tell them we will begin the next part of our plan."_

 _"Yes, Master."_

 _The two left quickly._

 _Then, the guild master turned and walked back to the area where the Magic Council Members met."_

 _"We'll be seeing you soon, Crimson Empire."_


	39. Chapter 39

Hey guys! Thanks for supporting me when I was writing Crimson Empire! And for those who don't know...

The sequel to Crimson Empire is Here!

It's called Scarlet Kingdom, and also mentions that it is the sequel in the summary.

I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
